The Battle of The Two Business Partners
by Bianca-GC
Summary: Teddy Grey is a player. Handsome and arrogant, he makes multimillion dollar business deals and seduces the most beautiful women with just a smile. At the age of 26, L.A.'s favourite bachelor finds himself back in grey and cold Seattle to find out his job title as GEH's COO might be shared with another co-worker. Will the Player that get's all he want's still get what he want's?
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome back Mr. Grey." Taylor greats me, I'm not surprised that he's the one who came to pick me up from the airport. God knows my parents are busy business people. And my sister, Phoebe- well she's probably at work, she's a math teacher at Garfield High School. And she's just 24.

"Thank you Taylor," I say as I sit at the back seat of the car. I pull out my phone and send a text to my mother. _**'Just arrived, on my way home.' **_

"Where will we be heading to Mr Grey?" Taylor asks me.

"Escala" I answer. And just on cue, my phone rings. And don't even need to see the id to know who it is.

"Hello mother," I answer on the second ring.

"A text?" my mother asks with a bit of edge to her voice. "You arrive from L.A. after almost five months that I haven't seen you, and all I get is a text?" gees she sounds like a needy girlfriend. I run my hand through my hair with exasperation, and take a deep breath.

"I'm sorry if I offended you mother. It's been a long weekend and I've barely slept." I say tiredly. My mother doesn't need the glory details of my weekend. That all my energy was spent on Amber and Katy, they had a great 'good-bye' present for me. They gave themselves.

"Oh you didn't offend me dear; it's just that I've missed you so much. We'll see you this evening? Everyone is dyeing to see you." I roll my eyes_. Oh fuck me, I forgot about the fucking meal. _Every dinner that includes the whole family is an invite for them to put their noses in my business.

Taking another deep breath I ask my mom with curiosity, "And who exactly is included when you say _everyone_?"

"Everyone is everyone. Dad and Phoebe. Grandma and grandpa. Kate and Eliot with Ava and Mia and Ethan with Monique and George. So yea, I think that _everyone_."

Heals bells; Phoebe, Ava and Monique together. This is going to be a long night. Well I know for sure that wine will be running tonight. Better bring an extra bottle just in case.

"I'll be there at six." I say, just actually noticing how tried I really am. I can actually almost smell the perfume of my sheets at Escala. It will be weird living at Escala again. Sure, every time I visit my family or work here at Seattle I would stay at Escala. But now I'm moving for good back to my old apartment.

My parents officially moved out when I needed a place in the city after I've graduated college. After graduating Harvard with honors for Politics and Economics, it wasn't such a surprise that I started working for my father. Now at the age of 26, I'm the COO of Grey Enterprising Holding INC. And for the last two years I've been living in L.A. were we've expanded the company.

I'm telling you, coming back to Seattle was not my idea. Leaving sunny and bikini paradise Los Angelis was never an option, but my father said that the COO and the CEO of the company should be working together. And I'll be damned if my mother hadn't had anything to do with this, knowing that she hated the idea of me leaving Seattle. Ros will now be the head of GEH in L.A. God knows she's been working for my father for years. We both trust hear with closed eyes.

"Oh Teddy dear, you sound so low. I'll let you get some rest. See you tonight love." My mother says on the over line and I'm glad she got the hint. Don't get me wrong, I love my mother more that anything in the whole world. And yea, I guess you can call me a mama's boy, but I'm so tired right now I don't think even sex will make me wann'a get out of bed. Or my sleep, whatever, you get the idea.

"See you tonight mother." I hang up and rest my head against the headboard of the seat with my eyes closed. Before I can even drift of the car stops, and Taylor enounces that we've arrived. Opening my eyes I see the familiar garage of Escala. Stepping out of the car Taylor hands me my suitcase with one hand and three separate car keys. _My_ car keys. If there is something I missed in L.A. it's been my cars.

"Thank you Taylor, I guess I'll see you tonight." I say with a smile, while all I can think is; _my cars are back to me._ "Sure will Mr Grey." Taylor says with amusement, obviously noticing my reaction from my car keys. Lifting my eyes up, he's already in the car. And as I head to the building, I can see them, my three beautiful babies. I guess it won't be that bad after all.

* * *

Parking my car outside my parent's house, I see at least nine cars in the driveway. Looking down at my watch I see that it's 17:48, Early as usual, but it seems like I'm not the first to arrive. I recognize my parent's cars, Phoebe's and two others telling me that my grandparents are here so as Kate and Eliot. There are two others I do not recognize.

Well. I guess I'm the last to show up. Weird, I'm never the last to arrive, I hate it. I don't get a chance to open the door before it flies open with Phoebe in the doorway with a wide grin.

"Teddy-bear's here!" Phoebe shouts, I roll my eyes. I hate it when people call me that. But if she's gonna play that game with me, "Well if it isn't my little sister Peebe!"I say with a fake smile that transforms into a genuine one once I see her face looks like a growling dog.

She still hugs me though, and when I return the hung I see in the corner of my eye my whole family approaching to me. Mom running in the front.

I hate this king of reunions. They're so awkward.

Finally we're sitting in the dining table, and I'm halfway through my second glass of wine. As promised, my father and I don't talk about work. Sitting with my mother at one side and George; my youngest cousin (Mia and Ethan's second child, born three years after their first daughter Monique.) I start a conversation with him talking about his last year in high school and college. The conversation isn't very deep, but they never are when the whole family is together.

After dinner, we all sit in the main room and drink coffee. Its 20:08 and it's the third time the last half an hour that I looked at my clock.

"Are you being late for a very important date, little Teddy- bear?" Phoebe asks loud enough to get everyone's attention on me, obviously she notes me staring at my Rolex every five seconds. The one topic I'm not interested bringing up tonight. God knows my family would like the details.

"No," I answer calmly, "just checking if it's time for you to go potty Peebe…" Ha, that shut her up for good. Though she wasn't that wrong. I'm heading to Kelly after this diner. When she heard I was back for good in Seattle, she wanted to give me a 'welcome back home' gift. And who am I to reject a gift like that.

As I've been told, my mother was the first girl my dad brought home to introduce to the family. Apparently, they thought he was gay or something. I'm the same. Since my high school sweetheart and I broke up, I haven't brought a girl over. Not that it was a tough break up, or that she scared me in some way. I went to Harvard She went to Yale, it wasn't really that dramatic. I think she lives in Chicago now. I know for a fact that she's an ER doctor. Emma Brooks, My first lay.

And not like my dad, there was never a doubt if I was gay. The tabloids gave me enough headlines on the gossip page both in Seattle and L.A.

"Watch your tongue Ted," my father threatened, "or I won't tell you the big news at GEH that will start tomorrow." He said with a smile pulling his drink to his lips. Well _that_ got my attention.

"Well what is it?" I ask, a bit irritated that my father does big decisions in GEH without me. But I don't know why I'm surprised. At the end of the day he's the biggest control freak I have crossed.

"Well starting tomorrow Ms. Nina Jones and you will be officially introduced, and will be working together on all of the accounts as equal. And before you get pants up your ass, you're still COO, she's not taking your job, but you need to learn some of her moves 'cause she's absolutely genies."

The room was silent for a few seconds. My mind was literally blank at this point. Once I was able to say anything, I found myself say the word aloud. "WHAT!" Ok, maybe shouting the word aloud.

It seemed like my father was expecting that reaction, since he didn't look surprised. He just put his empty glass on the coffee table and says in a relaxed tone. "I think it's about time you two be introduced to each other, somehow every time you came to Seattle she found herself…"

"What?" I shouted again, slamming my own glass against the coffee table, causing a bit of brandy to spill and almost everyone in the main room to jump. But my father still seemed cool and_ in control_. Damn him.

He knew why I interrupted him. Yes I agree that it was about time Ms. Jones and I finally were officially introduced. But that wasn't that part of all he said that made me react like I did. And he knows it. So, he answers what really bothered me.

"May I remind you, That Ms. Jones was the one to clean up the mess you've left with Mr. Mills and the multi millions deal you almost ruined; and who was the one cleaning that mess?" he asks it his business tone.

Ok, that shithead Mr. Mills was the biggest mind fucker I've ever met. For an hour he sat in front of me telling me he found a better offer than GEH. I have no idea how this Ms. Nina Jones made him sign the damn deal.

"And what about Mrs. Bloom?" my father goes on, "I don't think I need to remind us that you've almost lost me my fist client ever with your stupid cocky attitude."

Ok, that might have been my fault. I never should have used sarcasm with a woman who clearly doesn't have any sense of hummer. Hell those two were the only times I've ever messed-up any deals. Any time we disagree he has to bring those two up. Hell I'm not gonna sit here letting him trash me in front of my family.

"All right," I say, finally managing to say a word that's not what. "I'm going to be the bigger man here and not highlight Ms. Jones's fuck ups, or mention my last deal in L.A. that with all the money it will bring us in we'll probably have to open another new bank account." I say matter of factly. Rising up and heading to my mother. Plus, I should really head away to Kelly's place. Don't want to be late for that reunion.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the office were I'll finally meet this Ms. Jones." I say to my father without looking at him. Giving my mother and grandmother a good bye kiss on their cheeks, they start to protest me leaving so early. Phoebe silence's the two of them by saying; "He's not really upset, it's an excuse to leave to his sexy date."

That girl, as much as I hate her some time's, she gets me. When my mother sees my smile on my face, and understands the true mining for my leaving she just says "Oh". "Have fun!" Ava calls as I start to leave. "And don't forget protection!" Phoebe shouts after her. Gees can this be any more embarrassing.

"I'll see you tomorrow at 9 o'clock sharp in my office, were you'll meat Ms. Jones." My dad says. And with that, I leave and close the front door behind me.

Stepping in my car, I put the radio on as loud as I can and make my way to central Seattle were Kelly lives. But all the way there, all I can think about is that bitch Nina Jones.

God that Ms. Jones, I don't know her but I already hate her. I bet she's this fat miserable woman in her late 40's. Single obviously, maybe even gay. I mean why she would be called Ms. and not Miss. I'm guessing really ugly, low self confidence. She probably hate's men, especially handsome successful and rich, like me. Has several cats' that keep her company between working her ass off and watching cheesy corny romantic movies like _'The Notebook'_, or _'Pride and Prejudice'_.

Driving way over the speed limit, thinking of the witch Ms. Jones and having the music on high, I make it to Kelly's in less than 15 minutes. Standing outside her apartment door, I'm a half hour early but when she opens the door; she seems to be ready enough, and not surprised by my early presence.

She's wearing a red satin corset with a matching satin thong. Black stocking with a black seam at the back and the black Louboutins pumps I've bout her.

And with that vision, I forget all about Ms. Jones…


	2. Chapter 2

Driving.

Driving can be a bitch in Seattle. The traffic, parking and the parents trying to get their kids to school on time can be a whole load of stress, but not for me. Not for someone who owns a Ferrari FF. A car that was made by gods. A car that makes girls panties drop. A car that can get my old man on his knees, begging me to let him give her a go. So I guess people like me don't find driving such a bitch.

When I get to the GEH building, I stop in line to get in the parking garage. This gives me a little time to think of what's my following day will be like. The shipping company will be bringing all my things from L.A. today, which means I'm heading to an empty office. Phoebe will be helping me organize my apartment after I take her to lunch at one o'clock. The only reason I'm here at GEH is for this meeting whit Ms. Jones.

_Fucking Ms. Jones_. I've never met a woman that made me hate her so much. Well, we haven't even met yet. This will be interesting. I've been going threw her deals and account this morning, noticing that she's managing all the accounts that are not under my supervision. She's hardworking, I'll give her that.

All thoughts of Ms. Nina Jones fly out of my mind, when between my car and the one in front of me- thanks to my thoughts, I haven't noticed that the line to the garage was gone and I'm holding up the cars behind me- I see legs. Long legs. _Very_ long legs. Wrapped around them is a black tight fitted pencil skirt, and they are inside a nude shade colored pointy high heels.

_Damn _

The legs start walking in front of my car, which makes me notice the ass and hips they're attached to.

_God damn_

The legs make the hips connected to them sway with rhythm. Maybe sway too much, like those hips are putting on a show trying to be noticed. My eyes continue traveling up the teasing figure when they land on tits. Bouncy, full and pushed up tits. And that does it; my cock gives a little twitch in my pants. The unexpected electric current goes down my legs making me press on the gas paddle slightly and the car jumps forward. Not enough to run over the goddess's body, but enough to startle her and cause those sexy legs to stop in a halt.

Holly shit. I almost ran over a living version of Aphrodite. What am I? A 14 year old boy? I can't believe my dick just took control over my body like that. Looking up at the face of this Jessica Rabbit style woman, I can see the sock and fury on her face. Or at least that's what I think goes on in her head.

Her lips- that I notice are a bright shade of red, like a fire engine red- make the perfect shape of _O_. One brow hitches up. Her eyes are covered behind one of those catty Marlin Monroe black sunglasses. And fuck me, she's a redhead.

Holly shit, she's hot.

"What the hell is wrong with you dickhead? Are you high or something?" She shouts at me. She has an accent, British? I don't know and I don't dwell on it because suddenly she lifts her hand and slaps the Ferrari's hood.

What? Oh no way. Did she just hit my car? Did she actually slap my baby? Sticking my head out the window, "Get your fucking hand of my car!" I shout back. What on earth? What sort of crazy bitch hits a Ferrari? One who wants to get hit by one after? Well, I spouse she almost did.

"Either learn how to drive that gay piece of shit you call a car, or get off the road motherfucker!" she shouts back.

Gay? She called my car gay? And a piece of shit? Did this girl just ran out of a mental house? I suppose girl don't understand cars.

"Gay piece of shit? Do you have any idea what I'm driving?" I shut back, defending my car. No one insults my favorite girl. _Don't worry baby, I've got your back._

The redheaded bitch starts to walk away, swaying those hips and calling over her shoulder "Yea, it's a red Ferrari you big faggot!" and then she continues to walk. By now, I can't ignore the horns behind me.

Just before driving, I open the passenger window and call out "Crazy bitch!" Just to be the last one to have a say. Without turning around, she flips me the bird with her left hand, that's also holding by the elbow her Louise Vinton bag.

Shaking my head, I drive in the garage to my parking place.

What the hell was that? That bitch was completely crazy. That bitch was fucking mad! _That bitch just turned me on. Big time!_

I stay in my car after parking it, to try and control my birthing, and my fucking erection. Don't want to start the day in a bad mood. Although, maybe that way Ms. Jones wont mess with me. Ha, I won't be trying that if my father will be in the same room. Stepping out of the Ferrari after my thoughts are clear and my dick under control, I lock the door and give the car a long good look. _What, is it a gay car?_

Pft! No way! It's a classic. Jesus Grey, don't let that bitch get to you like that. I should give angry redhead Kelly's number; she'll tell her all the shit we did last night, and judge for herself how gay was that.

In the elevator, I rub my eyes with the heels of my hands. Calm down Grey. I only really have to be in this meeting with Ms. Jones. I can head home after that. I might have to call Kelly. Yea, that will work. I don't have anything important today, just lunch with Phoebe. I'll just say I'm sick or something.

Stepping out of the elevator on the twentieth floor, I walk to reception were the new girl Mona is sitting. I haven't met her yet, she was employed while I was in L.A. She stands up to great me.

"Hello Mr. Grey, I'm Mona it's great to finally meet you." She says with a smile. She's quite small, very petite and drest smart with dark navy pants suit and one of those female Clark Kent glasses. And she's blond, too blond. When it's that kind of yellowy blond.

"Nice to meet you Mona. I'll be in Mr. Grey's office." I answer back. Everyone knows that Christian is my dad, but we do not greet each other as 'dad' and 'son'. It's either Mr. Grey or first name.

Mona modes once and sits down. Walking down the hall, I feel like a king. I'm greeted with respect. When I get to my father's office Andrea stands up and shakes my hand.

"Mr. Grey, it's great to have you back, can I take your jacket?" she asks.

"Pleas Andrea," I say as I take of my Armani suit jacket. "It's good to be back." I lie. Hell I'll give anything to be back in L.A. right now. "Is Mr. Grey alone? When will Ms. Jones be attending?" I ask.

"Actually, they're already in. They'll be waiting for you."

"How long have they been in there?" god I hate being the last to show up.

"About five minutes, Ms. Jones has just arrived. Would you like a drink? An espresso?" She smiles back at me.

"Please." I say, thankful. As she walks to the kitchen I head to the door. I knock once, and walk in. My father is standing behind his desk laughing with a woman who stands in front of him on the other side of his desk. She's texting, not noticing I've arrived.

"And this is younger Mr. Grey." My father gestures to my direction with a smile. I walk in the office as she still texting, I start checking her out. Well, she's not fat. She's got a nice ass for an old lesbian and great leg.

Wait a minute; I've seen these sexy legs before.

Stopping in a halt I lift my eyes to her face just she turns around to me, swinging her red hair over her solder as she turns to greet me.

"It's an honor to finally meet you Mr.…." she stops midsentence, and her face falls when her eyes meet mine.

This is not a fat bitch trying to take my job title; this is the sexy, leggy big tits bitch who hit my car about ten minutes ago.

_Oh for fuck's sake _


	3. Chapter 3

Open, and close.

Open again, and then close.

That's what the bitch's mouth doing. Those red juicy lips, they should be around my dick. _Ha, as if Grey, get those thoughts out of your head._ Once again, I can see the shock all over her face. Probably from seeing me again- less than ten minutes after almost running over her.

So this is famous Ms. Nina Jones.

The girl running after my job title, the girl who hit my Ferrari FF, the girl who gave me a hard on by doing nothing, just having a cock teasing body. Oh no, no, no, this cannot be happening! Now I defiantly can't fuck her. That's my number one rule: never fuck a business partner, client, staff or any girl that can be connected to any business deal (Also, never fuck your friend's sisters. Cuisines are also a sensitive area. But if it's done right, it's done well)

"_You_." She snarls darkly at me. Her body went from confident and sexy to tense and also a bit scary. Little tip for you men out there, _NEVER mess up with a redhead_. Those girls are on fire. Seriously, they are always extreme. Extremely happy or extremely sad, extremely hot or in this case extremely scary.

Let me remained you something I didn't dwell on before, _her accent_. After all she said in the garage and the little introduction she gave and got cut midsentence, I know for sure she's British. A little thing about British girl, their _also_ extreme. So a redheaded Brit, can also be called _'Nina, the Crazy Bitch'_. Fact is, that's what I'm going to start to call her. Not to her face. If that crazy bitch would know I'm calling her that, she would probably cut my balls off!

In the ten minutes I've known Ms. Jones, she managed to get me fucking mad by turning me on, teasing me shouting at me cursing at me and hitting my car. Holly fuck I completely forgot about the car slapping. Which is way the next thing I say is: "Well hello there, came to apologies?" and that did the trick. Ms. Jones looks like she's going to explode.

"Me? Apologies to you? For what? You were the one that almost run over me!" She almost shouts, but not really. It's kind of fun messing up with her. And at that moment, I notice something I haven't seemed to notice before. Her eyes. They're this amazing shade of green. Like aquamarine. Like they could hypnotize me. Well how fitting, a set of crazy eyes for a crazy bitch. But the good kind of crazy eyes, the once I could look into for hours, for days, _forever._

"_Almost_. You _almost_ got run over. But I defiantly remember you hitting my car with your palm. And you also called it gay. So yea, I think you are the one who needs to apologies."

"Well it is a gay car." She answers on beat, putting her hands on her hips. "I thought only girl's drive red Ferrari's"

This situation is so confusing; I glance at my father, whose face is so confused, it's almost funny. With a little arrogant dismissing laugh, I say "Oh yea? And what car exactly are you driving?"

The little smug smile that starts to creep on Ms. Jones's face makes me feel like I shouldn't have asked that. She looks confident, she looks proud and once again, I'm a little scared.

"I drive a Maybach Exelero. Have you heard of that car? It's known of being quite fast."

Silence.

This is one of the only times I have no smart comment to give her. _A Maybach Exelero._ I don't think I ever felt in my life like what I feel now. I feel jealous. At the corner of my eye I see my father gaping at Ms. Jones. Yea, he's defiantly imprested with her car.

A knock on the door breaks the long silence.

"Yes?" my father shouts, and Andrea comes in with a little mug.

"Your espresso, Mr. Grey." She says as she hands it over to me. "Would you like some more coffee Mr. Grey? More tea Ms. Jones?" she asks.

"Oh no, I'm still working on this one, thank you." Ms. Jones answers sweetly. Damn she's polite, that's the Brits for you.

"That will be all Andrea." My father says, dismissing Andrea. She nods, and closes the door behind her.

"Well Nina," my dad says while shaking his head and sitting down. "I must say I'm very impressed with your car. Please sit down."

"Well Christian you can't beat the Germans with their cars. Am I right?" she says and sits down. Then she glances to my direction, "but the Italians put on a great fight would you agree Mr. Grey?" she asks me.

"Yes they do." I murmur as I sit down the empty chair next to her. My answer makes her smile smugly. She thinks she won.

I've learned a few thing about Ms. Jones the next hour or so. She and my father are on first names basic, she didn't ask me to call her Nina yet, and I didn't ask her to call me Theodore (at work I'm Theodore, at home I'm Teddy. Occasionally Ted.) She owns a motherfucking Maybach Exelero. She is very smart and bright and she's not afraid of hard work. But my favorite thing I found out is that she has freckles. My eyes found themselves traveling the whole meeting between her freckles, her eyes, her lips, red hair, boobs and legs.

God she's sexy.

And her voice, I can listen to her voice forever with that accent of hers. I'd love to hear her say my name. Or moan it. No, scream it, while I make her come again and again and again…

"Well, I'll be leaving you two men now," Ms. Jones says as she stands up, "I should go now for my next meeting with Emerson Media Group." She shakes my dad's hand.

"I believe you two will be just fine." My dad says.

"Yes, we'll be great together." I say. And I almost want to say ' that's what she said' because of the double meaning.

"Oh yes Mr. Grey. We are going to work just fine." She smiles to me and shakes my hand. This is the first time I've touched her, thanks for our little fight at the beginning of the hour. Her hand shake is firm and strong, she's not intimidated. Oh fuck, please wrap your hand around my dick like that.

What the fuck? Did I just beg?

Releasing her hand, I run my other one throw my hair.

"I'll show you out, Ms. Jones." I say, since my office is in the other side of the floor.

As we walk to the elevator, and I put my hand on the small of her back. Guiding her to the bank of elevators. She pretends not to notice, and I'm glad. Frankly, since I touched her soft hand, I'm eager to touch other parts of her.

"Thank you Mr. Grey" She says as I press the call button.

"You welcome. I'm sorry for this morning, I didn't act very professionally and I apologies." I say, 'cause it seems like the right thing to say.

"Oh that's fine Mr. Grey." She says with a smile. "I'm sorry for slapping your car."

Just as the elevator door opens and she steps in, I say "Apology accepted Ms. Jones."

We stare at each other for a second after she presses her button.

"Oh and may I ask you something Mr. Grey?" she asks sweetly.

"Anything" I say. _Anything you want baby._

The doors start to close and just before we're separated she says "Stop staring at my tits." With a teasing smile. And then she's gone.

Shit, I wasn't as smooth I thought I was with my staring. At least she didn't seem mad at it, she was smiling.

Hell, this is going to be a very difficult working environment.

_** *Oh please give reviews. I'd love to know what you think about all this.***_


	4. Chapter 4

"Finally! We're done." Phoebe breaths with exhaustion, collapsing onto the couch. After the longest eight hours of my life, we finished putting every single item in its place at Escala. "God Teddy, I think I'm going to have to borrow one of your beds for the night," she murmurs with fatigue while I make my way to the kitchen, "I'm so tired, I just might have to sleep against your front door if you kick me out."

"Don't be ridiculous Pheebs," I say walking back into the great room with a bottle of Phoebe's favorite white wine, two wine glasses and also somehow manage to carry a bottle opener with only two hands. "You can stay here whenever you want. Lord knows this place is better than the sorority house you live in." I teas.

"Ha! Sorority house, that's funny. But seriously, I have one roommate it's barely a sorority house." She laughs. "I'm a teacher Teddy, not a big shot COO."

I know how hard it is to live a fancy life like mine in Seattle. And teacher these days are pay so low, it's unbelievable that people so talented like Phoebe- who could have been a successful accountant in GEH- decide to be to teach and share there knowledge with our future generation. I'm so proud at my sister, it's unbelievable.

"I know Pheebs," I say handing her a glass of wine. "Just teasing you."

"Umm I love Chablis. Aunt Kate got me the most beautiful dress for tomorrow night." She says rolling the wine in her glass.

"What's going on tomorrow night? Have you got a date?" I ask, though I hope she won't give me too many details. I have no intention to talk about my little sister's love life.

Phoebe looks at me with confusion, like I just said bananas are blue. "It's the annual 'Coping Together' gala. Don't tell me you forgot?" she says and finishes her glass of wine. Leaning over the table she refills her glass and then mine.

"Shit, I completely forgot." I say starring out the window. "Grandma and Grandpa would have killed me if I didn't show up. What time should I pick you up?" I ask. Usually, Phoebe and I go together to this annual gala.

"Actually," she says with mischief in her eyes. "I have a date. So there will be no need for your arm tomorrow night."

That got my attention. Phoebe looks excited, like she can't wait to see my reaction. Well, I won't give her that satisfaction. I'll be cool. "Oh really," I say casually and take a sip of my wine. "With who? Do I know him?"

"Actually you do know him. Do you remember Dean Ryan?"She asks.

"WHAT? DEAN RYAN?" I shout. Well, so long for being cool about it. "How did you run into him?" I ask, with a little too much aggression. Dean Ryan. Our families are friends, occasionally we do business together.

My reaction does the trick, and Phoebe is smirking at me. "Ha! I thought you might remember him. I ran into him at the gym a few weeks ago. And we've been going out for a while."

"So what? Is he your boyfriend now?" I ask.

"Well, yes. I spouse he is." she says, smitten.

"Isn't he a bit too old for you?"

"What, are you talking about? He's only 25."

At this point, I know I'm talking bullshit but I just can't seem to stop myself. "Isn't he 26? I remember him born the same year as me."

"Well technically, he's not 26 yet, he was born in December. Don't you remember he was a grade between us in school?" she is still smiling, so I know that even though I'm being ridiculous, she is having fun. "God you're such an over protective big brother some times."

There is a stretched silence after that. I try not to think of Dean and my baby sister, but them going together means I'm going alone tomorrow. I don't have any problem going alone to occasions like the gala; I usually go solo if Phoebe is occupied. You're probably asking yourselves why I won't take Kelly with me. Well, because Kelly and I don't have that kind of relationship. We fuck. That's it.

Now don't start screaming at me, I'm not a jerk. This relationship works for both Kelly and me. No one has expectations, and no one gets hurt. I don't know if Kelly has this kind of relationship with other guys and I don't care. Because just like I don't want to hear about her other _'boyfriends'_ I don't tell her anything about my other _'girlfriends'_.

And before you start calling me names, like man-whore and slut, I would like to say that I care a lot about my _girlfriend._ All three of them. And it's not like I'm lying to them or cheating. They know about each other, not personally, or face to face (that would be awkward), but we all just want to have uncommitted fun.

Now after I told you that, you may understand why I'm so protective over my sister. I know that there are other guys like me walking around Seattle. But if they get anywhere near my sister and try any kind of shit with her, I will kick their asses.

The last thing I say before going to bed is "Well, he used to play Barbie's with his little sister. And not action figures like I did when I played with you." I teas. Because that's what older brothers do…

The gala is as always in my grandparents back garden. No expense is ever spared when it comes to the 'Coping Together' annual gala. The tent that stands at the back garden can contain all the guests plus a band and a dance floor. Between the tent entrance and the car parking space, is a red carpet, greeted with a few photographers.

These kinds of events sound glamorous, and the purpose is important. But usually, you could find yourself board to tiers. All the speeches take so long. But the food is always gourmet.

After snatching a glass of champagne of a walking waiter, I make my way to my parents who are standing with my grandparents.

"Hello mother." I greet her with a kiss on each cheek.

"Oh Teddy dear," my mother hold my face with each hand. "You look so handsome as usual."

"Thank you, you look beautiful as always. Please save me a dance." I say. My mother is wearing a striking sky- blue colored fishtail gown by Roland Mouret, and her hair is draped over her shoulder with soft curls.

"Well you would have to get past me first." My father says with a smile shaking my hand. He is wearing his black tux. I'm telling you, me parents make a striking couple. They looked like they were in there middle 30's when actually my mother just celebrated her 48th birthday and my dad is 54.

As I talk with my family, and finish my glass of champagne, I notice my father is drinking some bourbon drink. "Were can I get a proper drink?" I ask, pointing with my empty glass at my father's drink.

"At the bar. You'll see Ms. Jones sitting there as well." He gestures behind me.

Oh right, I forgot the crazy bitch- who is also the sexiest woman alive- is a big benefactor in 'Coping Together'. Well, this evening went from boring and dull to interesting. I will be lying if I'd say I haven't thought of Ms. Jones since yesterday. The truth is, I found myself seeing those aquamarine eyes looking up at me while sucking me off. I thought about my hands tangled in her beautiful red hair wile fucking her for hours. Her voice whispering my name, or screaming it with that sexy accent of hers. "Thanks." I say, and make my way to the bar.

It doesn't take me two seconds to find her, sitting casually on a bar stool. She is wearing a Burberry black lace long sleeve gown, with sheer panels at the sides, sleeves, and center plunging v-neckline. Her long red hair is swept at the side with gentle finger waves- in a vintage glamorous kind of way. Her lips are red and juicy like the last time I've seen her, and her eyes have dark smoky eye shadow. She looks sexy as hell, in that gothic mysteries glamorous way.

Making my way to her, I notice she's trying to avoid a man sitting next to her. And I recognize him. Emmet Williams, he's a big shot lawyer in a big shot office- and the sleaziest man alive. Noticing her discomfort, I settle myself on the bar stool on the other side of Ms. Jones.

Leaning my right elbow on the bar, I lean into her and whisper in her ear. "Well hello there Ms. Jones."

She jumps a bit with surprise, and faces me. Her face lights up when she sees me and either she's really desperate to get rid of Emmet or she's just genuinely pleased to see me. "Mr. Grey. What a pleasure to see you again." She says, and twists her body to me, completely avoiding Emmet.

"Ted!" Emmet says obviously irritated that I took all of Ms. Jones's attention. "I heard you came back from L.A."

"Yes I did, two days ago." I say, not breaking eye contact with Ms. Jones. "I think my dad would like to speak with you." I lie, but want him away from Ms. Jones; I want her all to myself.

"Really?" he asks, fixing his tie. "I'll go say hi." He walks off. He is such a suck up, it's unbelievable.

"You do scrap up nicely," I say, getting another appreciative look of her dress, keeping my eyes a bit too long on her tits. Her cleavage is quite deep, and I can see she's not wearing a bra. I force my eyes up to her face again, remembering her comment last time we met.

"You don't look to bad yourself." She says, and starts to check me out. Oh, this is hot.

"What can I make you?" the bartender says, breaking this little bubble we found ourselves in.

Letting out a little cough, I say "I'll have whatever she's having." Nodding my head at Ms. Jones's direction.

"Are you sure, I might have one of those girly drinks." She smiles.

"I don't take you as one who would drink a cosmopolitan." Because frankly, she looks too kick ass to be drinking one of those pinky drinks. Turning her attention back to the bartender she orders us both dry martinis. _That's my girl_.

"So," she says, bringing my eyes back to her face from her boob's- which I didn't even notice I've settled on again- "where is your date?" she asks.

She's definitely attracted to me, she's trying to see what she is competing against. _Well luckily for you baby, I'm here alone_.

"No, I'm here alone." I say with a smile. Now I need to find out on whose toes I'm standing on- if she came here with Emmet, it wasn't so hard to get reed of. "Where's your date?"

"I don't have a date as well."

"Really? I thought girls don't go to events like these without a date." I say as the drinks are placed in front of us.

"Well, when women get to my age, those little ego trips aren't that important." She says, taking a sip.

Women her age? How old is she? No way she's over 28. There is no way a woman's tit's who isn't wearing a bra would stay high like that over the age of 30. Then, I say- before I think: "How old are you?"

Oh no, you never ask a girl that question. She doesn't seem too offended, but she doesn't answer the question. Not taking our eyes of one another, she suddenly parts her lips licks the corner of her mouth. And once again, she manages to make my dick twitch.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you may all take a sit, for dinner will be served."

With that announced Ms. Jones gets up and takes her drink with her. "Are you hungry Mr. Grey?"

_Oh yea baby, but not for food_. "Sure, I could eat."

"Good, I'll see you around." And then she leaves. Walking to her table without looking back.

Throughout dinner, I cannot take my eyes off Ms. Jones. And like a pro, she doesn't even glance in my direction. I sit in table number one, with my family, while she sits in table number two, with other big benefactors.

Now is the part of the evening I hate the most, the speeches.

Fist up, is my grandfather, then the Mayer, later 'Seattle Time's' Editor and other… surprisingly, my father doesn't give a speech. And just before I give up, and go to the bar, another introduction is made: "Ladies and Gentlemen, next to take the stage is Ms. Nina Jones."

Huh, so Ms. Jones is giving a speech. That definitely brought my attention back to the stage.

As everyone applause, Ms. Jones walks with sexy sway of the hips to the stage. And I remember the last time I've looked at every little detail of her walk. When she was walking in front of my car.

Then she stands in front of the podium, gets everyone attention and starts.

"The usual age range of adoption in the united states is between unborn fetuses to kids the age of seven. That leaves orphan kids and teenagers in foster care or in orphanage. 'Coping Together' provides those kids whose parents have alcoholic and drug background, the opportunity to stay in school and start their adult life with equal education as all. I was lucky enough to have 'Coping Together' help me, when all the rest gave up. Including my own father."

What? That's news. Big news. Ms. Jones is a former 'Coping Together' child.

"Today, thanks for 'Coping Together', over 79% of teenagers with parents under some toxic, who like me- weren't lucky enough to be adopted, start their adult life with enough education and go to college with our help. And graduate as police officers, teachers' managers and also doctors. So behalf of all us kids, I'd like to say thank. Thank you for _coping together_, with us."

She nods, and walks of the stage, but not before getting the biggest standing ovation.

_**The Gala isn't over yet. There's still more to come. Let me know what you think! Please give reviews!**_


	5. Chapter 5

"Sold! For $5,000" roars the MC. The First Dance Auction is usually a way to flatter single girls, or those who have boyfriend- to declare their love by how much their worth. I never participate in this auction- unless it's Phoebe up there, and I can see she's becoming uncomfortable. This year's gala was different than all I've been to, and all because of _HER_. Ms. Jones.

I would have never guessed that she was anything but a spoiled posh British brat, who went to the best boarding school. How wrong was I? The idea of a classy beautiful successful and rich woman like her growing up in a dysfunctional family is unreal.

"Sold! For $9,500" the MC announces. Looking up to the stage, I see it was my cousin Ava that was just 'soled' for $9,500. She is wearing a floor length red gown with a plunging neckline that show off her curves and slender physique. It's really scary how much she looks like her mother Kate. She walks down the stage to her highest better, who I recognize as Antony Lanzoni. He's the chef and owner of _'__i laghi finiscono'_- a very classy Italian restaurant. I also know he's in his mid 40's. Glancing over from where I'm sitting in the bar (-I came here in the middle of first auction) to the table where my Uncle Eliot's sits, I'm surprised that he allows his 25 year old daughter dance with a 40 something year's old known Italian womanizer. But then again, she _is_ 25.

I am distracted by that thought when I hear the MC announces the next 'Beautiful Creation'- his word- Phoebe. She is wearing a daring blue- purple sequined gown by J Mendel with a slit up to her thigh, which showed her leg. She looks stunning in it- but god knows she's brave for wearing something that shows off all her leg, with my father here. I am absolutely sure that he doesn't approve of the dress, but he didn't mention it.

Phoebe is introduced by the MC as a prima ballerina who speaks seven different languages; she loves to fish and to skydive. _What a bunch of lies_. But it's funny to see her trying to keep a straight face. The betting over Phoebe is between her date, Dean Ryan- who sits in our table and not with his family, and between his older brother, David Ryan. David is married, but it's obvious that he is just trying to make his brother uncomfortable.

It's incredibly funny to see this little contest, and I'm just about to join, and bet $20,000, when I see at the corner of the stage the next lady to step the auction. Ms. Jones. This will be the perfect opportunity to put my arm around her. She is talking to another lady on stage, and I find myself studying her again. Her beautiful red hair rested over one shoulder exposing her elegant neck, tits that tease- hiding behind her dress playing peek-a-boo with me, her small waist and curvy hips. And then she starts laughing, and her breasts start to jump a bit. And right on cue, before I start imagining myself fucking her tits, the MC announces "Sold! For $50,000 do the gentleman in table number one!"

Tearing my eyes from Jones, I look at Dean who starts making his way toward Phoebe with a big goofy grin. Ha! He's got it so bad for her. And to prove a point to his brother and the rest of the men, and kisses her possessively. Like backing off the rest and claiming she's his. _O gees_, I don't want to see that!

"Now, please welcome all the way from far away London, the stunning Nina Jones!" the MC says. She walks to the middle of the stage. Her hips swaying in that sexy way when she walks.

"Well gentlemen, Nina here is a couture model who works with all the high fashion designers. She plays five musical instruments and also specialized in martial art. What do we have to say about Nina?" Suddenly, all the men rise up, like hungry dongs smelling meat.

The betting goes up between about ten different men. I don't make a word; I know what I'm going to do. While all these men fight for her, I'll wait right to the eng, and then make the highest bet.

Slowly, the betting goes down with men shouting numbers. And we end up with two men. One I don't know, but he looks like he's way past his 70's, and the other man is Emmet. _God! That Emmet doesn't get a hint_. But while the men bet, Jones just stands there, looking at the two men. She's not smiling; she looks mysteries, like she knows some dark secrets.

The price for Ms. Jones stands right now at $65,000, and the MC is trying to push the old better to make the next bet for $70,000. After a bit, the older man nodes and confirms the bet. Without much time to wait, Emmet calls out $75,000. _Gees, he's desperate to dance with her._

And this looks like the end. The older man shakes his head, says he gives up, and Emmet looks exited. And then, Jones looks nervous. She has nothing to be worried about. I'll be damned is Emmet will get his way. But I am greedy. I want her to beg. I want her to look me in the eye, all hopeless, and wordlessly beg me to save her.

"$75,000 for the gentleman in table 6, going once…"

Silence.

Jones looks at the floor, looking devastated. Seriously, can't Emmet get a hint?

"Going twice…"

And then, I feel like the king of the world. Just like I wished, Ms. Jones lifts her eyes up to me, and without saying a word- she begs. I can almost hear her voice, whispering with her accent. And who am I to disappoint a damsel in despair?

Lifting my hand just as the MC is about to say 'Sold'- I say loud and clear "One hundred thousand dollars."

All heads turn in my direction at the bar. And from here, I can see everyone and their expressions. Emmet, looking shocked and unprepared, like a cartoon. My mother, smiling and giggling then whispering something in my father's ears, who looks from me with no expression to the table with a grin and shaking his head (what was that all about?) And then, Ms. Nina Jones. With a tight smile, she takes a deep breath and looks at the MC. Pleading he'll end this auction.

"$100,000! Going once! Going twice?" the MC is looking at Emmet to see if he'll make a last minute bet, but he just shakes his head. Ha! He does not know how to lose.

"Sold! For the young gentleman sitting at the bar!"

As I make my way to the stage- to collect my prize- I see people in the corner of my eyes cheering, but all I look at is those aquamarine pools I'm walking to. It's like she is some sort of siren, and I am being hypnotized be her eyes. When I get to her, she offers me her hand, and I kiss it.

Finally! My lips are one her body!

She takes my arm, and I lead her to a quiet corner in the end of the bar. She sits on the last bar stool and leans her back against to wall. I stand in front of her, invading her personal space.

"That is one big price you paid for a dance. I sure hope to live up for the expectation." She whispers.

"Well, you sure did seem scared of the idea of Emmet winning that bet." I say, making is sound like I did her a favor.

"Ha!" she laughs. "That guy does not get a hint." She shakes her head.

"Can I offer you something to drink?" the bartender asks.

Not taking my eyes of Jones, I answer "Oh, I know what I want."

_I want this woman spread eagled beneath me. Her tits jumping above me, as she rides my dick. Against a wall, with her legs around my waist. Her back arching, as I fuck her doggy style. Her eyes looking up at me, while sucking my cock. My face between her legs, driving her mad with my tough. The list is endless. _

"I'll have whatever he wants'." she says. Her eyes suddenly darken. Like she knows what I'm thinking about. And then it hit me. She _does _know what I'm thinking about. Since she's biting her bottom lip, her breathing became uneven and she just crossed her legs.

_Fuck me. She's turned on! _

"I'll give you another minute to think." The bar tender says, leaving us alone.

Her hand is resting on the bar, and I put my hand on hers- needing to touch her skin somehow and stepping closer to her. We are barley a few inches apart. She looks up at me, and her teeth release her bottom lip.

"So, what do you want?" she asks, breathlessly.

Smiling down at her, I whisper "I think you know what I want Ms. Jones."

Letting out a shaky breath, she answers "I want to hear you say it."

God I want to fuck her. But I need to know is she is just teasing me. I need to know that if I say what I really want –_what I need_- she won't be turned off. I need to know we are one the same page. Letting go of her hand, I lightly go up and down her jaw line with gentle cares.

A shiver runs down her spine, starting from where I touched her and she swallow hard. Oh yea, we are defiantly on the same page.

I grab the back of her neck and her eyes widen. Leaning in, I whisper in her ear "I want to fuck you. Hard, and long. I want to taste your sweet little pussy, and drive you crazy with my tough. I want you to tease my dick with your beautiful ass. I want to make you come so much; you will be begging me to stop."

Now this can end either way. She can either slap me then walk off, or she could just grab my hand and shove it up the skirt of her dress. But when I lean back to see her face, I can see that I am closer to the second idea than her walking away. The way she is looking at me right now, is the way every guy wants a woman to look at him. She looks at me with awe, like I'm some kind of superhero. And I am pretty sure that I have the same look on my face right now.

"There is a boat-house, just around the corner," I say. "The First Dance won't start for about thirty minutes. Come with me." And I do notice the double meaning of my last sentence.

She looks at me, and one corner of her mouth turns up to a little smile. Her lips, red and full. I have to kiss them, I have to feel them. So I have to be satisfied with just gently caressing them with the tips of my right fingers, while my left hand is still holding the back of her neck.

She takes hold of my right hand with both of hers. And just when I think she is going to slowly put my fingers in her mouth; she brings my hand away from her face. "No Mr. Grey, I don't think that's a good idea."

WHAT? Not a good idea? I think it's the best idea ever! And I think my face said as much.

"We work together Mr. Grey. I think we should stay professional." She said, trying to break free from my hand.

"We can be professional. What we'll do tonight will have nothing to do with work." _God, am I begging_? But before I can try to persuade her, she twists herself out of my grasp and stands up.

"Excuse me; I need to use the washroom." She says, and then leaves.

WHAT THE FUCK?!

So she was teasing me all this time! That woman! She _is_ a bitch!

What made her say no to me? She seemed right on board this whole tome? Why did she suddenly say no? No woman ever said no to me. The fact that she did it just made her _even more irresistible! _

Looking around, I am more that thankful for where we were sitting. In this dark corner, no chance someone could see us. So while the auction still going, and everyone's eyes on the stage, I carefully walk out the tent without being noticed and make my way to the house.

I am going to have a little chat with Ms. Nina Jones. Because she is up to something. One minute all breathy and wanting me, the next cold and professional. And then when I walk through the door to my grandparent's house it hit me. What she just did.

That woman is trying to get my COO title. She is seducing me, making me need her, bewitch me, and then use her spells to get me to resign or whatever.

Well not under my watch!

When I don't find her in the bathroom on the first floor, I moves up to the second floor, where she was just opening the bathroom door to walk out. When she sees me, she looks like she's been caught. Like a kid with his hand in a cookie jar. Her eyes are wide and blink rapidly.

But then I notice the rest of her face. Cheeks rosy red, like she just added an extra layer of blush. She looks all flushed but with a beautiful glow. And I know how a woman gets that kind of glow. Ms. Jones either ran up these stars, or when she was in the washroom she was…

I stand still in my place. We stare at each other, not giving anything away with our facial expression. If it wasn't for her blush and glow, she would have had the perfect poker face. But I know what she's been doing there.

Without a word, she walks back in the bathroom, leaving the door wide open (that's my green light to go in to.) As I close the door behind me; Jones turns to look at me with one brow raised when she hears me lock it too.

As I lean against the door, I cross my arms in front of my chest. "Why did you leave in such a rush?"

She faces the mirror, resting one hand on the counter while her other hand she uses to fix her hair.

"I had to use this room." she says casually.

_I bet you did. I know what you've been doing here baby._

Feeling smitten I say "But things just started to get interesting."

"We have to stay professional Mr. Grey. Or our business relationship will not work."

"So you were just teasing me this whole time?" I try to sound offended though I'm not. Because I know she's got me under her skin the same way I've got her under mine.

With a little smile on her face she says, "I thought you wanted me to tease you." She is throwing my word from before back in my face. And then to drive me right to the edge, she leans forward on the counter, to fix the smudged lipstick from the corner of her lips. I know her lipstick is just fine; she is bending over this way so her ass would be more visible. She is posing like a pinup girl.

I make my way, and stand right behind her. Putting each of my hands on either side of her hips, I position her ass right against my growing erection. Making her feel how I'm getting harder. Making her feel how much I want her.

"Like this, I want you to tease me like this." I say through clinched teeth.

Sucking in a deep breath, she straightens up so my front is against her back. I wrap my left arm around her waist, pulling her close to me. She lets out a little moan. Using my right hand, I brush her hair over her right shoulder. Exposing the left side for her neck.

Keeping my lips next to her ear, I whisper" Did you run up here so you could touch yourself?" and put my hand on her breast. She closes her eyes and leans her head on my right shoulder.

"Oh," she moans. But that's not enough. I need to hear her say it.

"Answer me."

"Yes…" she moans.

I can feel her nipples getting harder, and I tug them through her dress. "So why didn't you accept my offer, and come with me to the boat house?"

"Because, this is wrong." She whispers. And I know she doesn't believe what she just said, because just as she said that she started to move her ass against my dick. Which is now rock hard.

I start to move my groin with her. "Yea. But it feels so right."

We are grinding against each other, with my hands on her tits and hers wrapped behind me resting on my ass. She's using her hands to guide my moves. Her moans grow louder when I lick her earlobe then gently bite it.

Then, I turn her to face me and lift her on to the counter. Lifting the skirt of her dress up her thighs, I spread her knees and step between them. When I place my hand against her sex, I am surprised by the lack of material.

"No panties? Ms. Jones?" I ask.

She bits her lips and shakes her head. "I don't like visible panty lines." She breaths.

I let out a little chuckle, and place my middle finger against her opening folds. And she is soaking. "God, you're so wet." I push another finger into her, and rub the heel of my hand against her clit.

She is really tight.

Ms. Jones starts to rub my cock with her hand against my pants .And this feels so good, I put my face in the crook of her neck, and breathe in.

She smells heavenly.

When her pussy starts to go tighter around my fingers and her moans grow louder, I know she's about to come. I lift my face from her neck, needing to see her face when she comes, and move my hand faster against her clit.

And then, she comes. Her eyes close, her head is tilted back and her moans are louder than ever. Her hand stills against my cock, but that's fine. Because seeing her like this, is way more than enough. When she comes back, her breathing is heavy, and cheeks even rosier than when I stent in (That's redheads for you.)

Before she gets a chance to move her hand against my dick again, I step back and grab each of her ankles in each of my hands. We both look into each other's eyes, trying to control our breaths. And I'm also trying to control my dick (I don't want to come in my pants.)

"Come home with me tonight." I say, once we are both breathing normally again.

She takes some time to answer, but finally, she says "On one condition."

"Anything," I say with a breathless laugh. "I'll do anything. I need to be inside you." I say, still holding her ankles, I draw circles on her skin with my thumbs. Not caring that I sound desperate.

"We have tonight, but just tonight. On Monday, when we go back to the office, it will be like it never happened. And we never have any physical contact like this again." She says seriously.

"Ok," I say.

She nodes, and bites her bottom lip again which make me relies that I haven't kissed her yet- I'll save that for tonight. Taking another step back, I let go of her ankles, and they fall, not reaching the floor.

"The First Dance will start soon. I'll see you back in the tent." I say walking to the door. Just before closing it behind me, I hear her let out a shaky breath.

_Oh man, this is going to be the best night ever!_

_***Well, it's getting hot right? And the gala is still on… Thank you so much for the reviews. Please send more!***_


	6. Chapter 6

_***I know it took quite a while for me to update, but this chapter is not just longer, but much hotter! Enjoy!***_

* * *

Have you ever been talking to someone, like a co-worker or your banker, and your head just wasn't in the game. You're probably thinking about your ex- texting you out of nowhere or an argument you had with your family- well this is how I feel now. Sean Maddox is probably my closest friend in Seattle. He moved in the city with his family at the age of 13 and we've been good friends ever since. But I'm not even trying to pay attention to him right now. All I'm thinking of is as usual, Jones.

That was the hottest thing I have ever done in my life. And god knows why. I didn't even come. That woman makes grinding against her better than any blowjob I have ever got. And I can't wait to be inside her tonight. I just need to get through this dace, and then I'm taking her home. Ever since she came back to the tent, I've been following her with my eyes from the bar where Sean joined me. She knows I'm looking at her. And I can see she loves it.

"Dude stop staring, you're acting like a needy pussy." Sean says. Getting my attention again.

"You're one to say, I just had to listen to you whining about Michelle not coming here tonight." I snap back, still staring.

"Yea, but Michelle is my fiancée. Who is this chick anyway?"

"She's no one." I mumble dismissively.

"No one huh? Well I don't pay $100,000 to dance with just no one."

I look at Sean with confusion, "I thought you just arrived, how you know about that?"

"Your sister told me. Can't believe she's dating Dean Ryan. Ha, he could be your brother in-law….." and once again, I ignore my friend and pay more attention to Jones.

Right now, she is talking with my mother and Kate. From what it seems, she is one hell of a joke teller because my mother and Kate are literally whipping tiers of laughter from their eyes. Interesting, so Ms. Jones is funny. And why the hell is she called Ms.? She seems too young to already be divorce, but these days you never know. She might have gotten drunk in Vegas one night and got married, then after an annulment or something she decided to be a Ms. and not a Miss again. Maybe she thought Ms. sounded sexy. Well, I suppose it does.

And then, a very uncomfortable thought came in my mind. What if she was married, and had kids with the ex husband, and now she's a single mom? Will she spend the whole night with me? Or just an hour? I don't dwell on the thought since the MC announces for all the auction couples to join my grandparents to the dance floor- for the first dance.

"See you later Sean," I say and head to Ms. Jones.

* * *

"And now, Ladies and Gentlemen, it's time for the First Dance. Mr. and Mrs. Grey are you ready? Ladies and Gentleman of The First Dance Auction, are you ready? Then we shall begin. Take it away, Marvin!"

A young man with bright ginger hair makes his way to the mike stand, and then the band stars their intro. I already have Ms. Jones in my arms, so when the first tones of the song 'Sway' come from the band, well we start to sway. We move together perfectly. And we don't take our eyes of each other. Her body moves and feels heavenly against mine. If dancing with her is so natural and feels so good, what will it be like fucking her?

As images of both of us fucking come to my mind, I notice a shy smile slowly appearing on her face. At the begging, I think that once again she read my mind, but then she says with a small giggle "This song seems… fitting. Don't you think?" I take a moment to properly listen to the word, and smile.

The song talks about a man, asking his love to 'hold him close' and 'bend with him' or even 'make him thrill like only she knows' and other sex demands hidden as romantic gestures. I love it that this woman is smiling from this song not because it's romantic, but because it's damn hot.

Wait, did I just say '_love_ it about her'? Because I meant its cool, it's great.

As the song ends, and I think _finally, I can take her home _my grandfather taps on my shoulder. "May I cut in?" he asks. Gesturing that he would like to have the next dance with Ms. Jones.

Even though it means that my plans will be delayed but still, I take a step back. Ms. Jones lets out her hand for grandpa and he gently kisses her knuckles. The gesture makes her giggle. "Oh Carrick, always a Gentleman." She says.

"Well of course Nina, it's great to see you again." He says, and then twirls her. Her head falls back and she laughs.

So, they are also in first name basic. They obviously knew each other for years, if she was a 'Coping Together' child. The thought of Jones as a kid, alone, abandoned, makes me want to punch something. At the corner of my eyes, I see my parents. They're dancing so close wrapped around one another, it makes me smile. They've been together over 27 years, and they still look like teenage lovers. Standing right behind my father, I tap his shoulder.

"I'm cutting in." I say, not really asking.

They tear there gaze from each other to me, and look amused.

"Where is your date?" my father asks.

"I don't have a date." I answer annoyed. I know he is referring of Ms. Jones. "Will you please dance with me?" I ask my mother, offering her hand.

"Of course, dear." She says.

Before we start dancing to 'Come Fly With Me' my father claps his hands and looks around the dance floor. "Where is my daughter? I'll dance with her."

Looking around, I find her dancing with Dean. I roll my eyes and say "She is with that fucker Dean." I gesture to their direction with my head.

I feel a gentle slap at my bicep. Not painful at all, but enough to bring my attention to mother. "Stop it," she says. "Don't be rude."

I roll my eyes again, and see my father kiss my mother on the cheek and say, "Well Ted's right. I don't like that Dean."

"You two are just too protective. Leave her alone."

Well, she is correct. God knows that my dad and I would do anything to keep her away from men. But Dean is not a bad guy. I'll give him that.

As my father finally leaves the song changes to 'Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow'. My mother and I start to dance, and I smile at the memory of her telling me that a great way to a woman's heart is by dancing.

She starts to caress my cheek with her hand, and sighs with a smile on her face. "Oh Teddy, I'm so happy you're back."

"Pfft, please mom. I know you made dad bring me back from L.A." I say with a smile.

"Do you really think I can make your dad do something he doesn't want?" she asks. I give her a knowing look. My mother can make my father do anything if she just asks. She smiles, and shakes her head at the look I give her. "Well, when it comes to work, I can never convince him. We missed you."

I knew my mother missed me, but the thought of my father missing me was new. I know he loves me, I'm not stupid, but still. My mother can see my surprise and goes on. "He did miss you honey. Didn't you find it weird that he called you every single day?"

"No, it was work related…" I stop myself when I see the look she gives me and it hit me. He did used to call for my advice on stuff that weren't very important. Did he really just missed me and used work as an excuse for a call? I shake that thought out my head and change the subject. "So, you've met Ms. Jones."

My mother's face lights up "Oh yes a while ago. Nina is so wonderful."

"You think anyone with a British accent is wonderful." And I hope she can't hear in my voice that I agree with her.

"Well, she sure was exited working with you. She was afraid you'd think she's after your job title."

"And why do you think she was saying the truth?" as much as Jones is sexy, the idea that she is after my title was in my mind.

"Well, because your father practically made her take the job. She wanted to leave Seattle, move to New York."

How did my mother get all this information? She did mention she met Ms. Jones a while ago. But how long ago? "When did you two meet?"

"When she started working with GEH last year."

What the hell? "So everyone met het before me?"

"Well as you said. Your father mentioned she's English so I was intrigued."

We drop the subject and dance 'till the end of the song. Latter I also danced with Phoebe, Ava and my grandmother. When some leggy blonde in a silver dress asked me to dance with her, Ms. Jones went right in front of us- flipping her red hair over her shoulder then looks up at me seductively and walks away. I politely declined the leggy blonde and walked off the dance floor and after Ms. Jones.

Either she knows I'm following her or she hopes I'm watching her because her hips sway with extra swish. She leads me to the bar, and sits on a bar stool. I get to the bar and lean my elbows on it next to her when the bartender arrives.

"Can I please have," she starts, "one very large glass of water? With a lot of ice, please."

"Same here please." I call out to him as he walks off to make the drinks. "So, when are we leaving to my place?"

"Will you keep your voice down!" she hisses looking around, nervous anyone heard me. I look around as well, just in case, but no one seems to notice. The bar tender comes back with our water. She starts sipping her drink with her eyes locked on mine then puts the glass down on the bar. "Let's go." She suddenly says out of nowhere then stands up.

"Now?" I ask, excited.

"Yes. Go say goodbye to your parents, and then we'll leave."

I don't trust her. I feel like she'll run off once I turn around. So I grab her hand, and lead her with me. She seems to understand, because I hear her laugh as we walk to my parents who sit at their table with my grandparents.

We say our goodbyes; we don't raise a lot of suspicions. Jones said she had a breakfast thing early tomorrow and I say something about meeting with some friends in some a night-club. When we walk to the parking lot, I look around searching. "Where is that sexy car of yours?" I ask.

"I came in a taxi. I thought I'll be drinking and would have hated the jealous drunk people scratching it."

"I'm calling you bluff. I bet you were just trying to impress me, and you don't have a Maybach Exelero." I say when we get to my red Ferrari. I grab her by the shoulders to face me.

"I think I've impressed you before you knew what my ride is. I believe it was in the parking lot of GEH, when you almost ran my over, when you saw my ass." she says seductively, leaning her back against my car. She takes my hands off her shoulders and places then on her hips.

"Umm Jones, I think it was the sight of your tits that made me lose control of my car." I say, stepping closer to her. Looking down at her breasts, I try to picture them outside this dress. God, it really should be illegal for her to walk around braless and with cleavage this deep.

"Oh, so you're a breasts guy. Well, I could tease you with them if you'd like." She whispers. And that does it. I need her naked now!

Opening the passenger door I try to keep my voice even when I say "Get in the car." She does, but not before licking her lower lips and biting down on it gently. Once she's in the car, I slam it shut- trying without success to release some tension. Walking around the car to the driver's seat, I keep telling myself to stay in control, and not get overwhelmed by everything and do something stupid- like come to early. It didn't take a minute to realize that this car ride, as fast as I drive, won't get us to Escala quick enough.

Jones's whole body is twisted so she could face me as much as she could. Her back was leaning against the car door, and her legs crossed. She rests her arm on the door and brushes her finger tips over her lips. I feel the need to make conversation, otherwise, I might just have to pull over and fuck her.

"So why haven't you ask me to call you Nina yet?" I ask, keeping my eyes on the road.

"You want to call me be my given name?"

"Well, all my family does, and since we're doing to be working together very close it might be appropriate." I smile back to her.

"What do you prefer? Theodore? Teddy? Ted?" she asks, curling her legs she folds them beneath her so she's sitting on them.

"Call my Theodore. I love the way you say my full name with that accent of yours."

"Oh really?" she breathes, and then leans closer to me. One of her hands on the arm rest between us and the other on my upper thigh. With her lips close to my ear, she whispers my name. "_Theodore_." The sound of my name, being pronounced with her accent and coming out of her mouth makes me inhale with a sharp hiss.

When she starts to lick and nibble my ear and my jaw, I sigh, and try to think of something to say and not roll my eye back and enjoy her touch on me. "So since you'll be calling me Theodore, I spouse I can start calling you Nina." I say, and bite my bottom lip with the pleasure of her tongue on my neck.

"Actually, if I call you Theodore, you should call me by my full name to, don't you think?" she says as I tilt my head to the side to give her more access to my neck.

Pulling in my eyebrows, I'm surprised that Nina isn't her full name, and I ask so aloud. She clicks her tongue with disagreement and slowly brings her hand up my inner thigh. Trying really hard to keep my eyes on the road I ask "So what is your full name?"

She pulled away from me, and leans once again against the car door. I instantly miss her touch, but I am grateful for this space as well just so I can make sure we won't have an accident and get home fast. Though the distance isn't there for much time, she kicks of her high heeled shoes, and places her feet on my lap- running them up and down my inner thigh or gently teasing my groin. My dick instantly hardens, and I find myself moving my hips in to her touch. With one of my hand on the steering wheel, I start to massage her feet with the other. She moans with pleasure, and rests her head on the cars headrest.

"Tell me," I demand, "What's your full name?"

"It doesn't matter, I don't like it anyway. I prefer you'd call me Nina if Ms. Jones is too formal for you." She mumbles.

"No, now I'm intrigued. Tell me your full name."

"Ok." She inhales deeply then exhales loudly. "It's Serena."

My hand stills, and my head faces her sharply. "Why don't you like that name?" I ask. "It's very…" I search for the right word to describe what I think. "it's very, sexy."

"I don't know, I just don't." she says darkly.

"I thought Nina was a name for itself. I didn't know it short for Serena." I say, massaging her feet again and bringing my eyes back to the road.

"Nina is short for a lot of names, mostly Italian names. But it's also short for Serena."

"Huh," I say. "Does anyone still call you Serena?"

"No. I'm called Serena only on my birth certificate. In my passport and driving license and the rent I'm Nina."

When we get to Escala's garage, and I park the car, and my blood starts pumping though my vanes faster with excitement. I quickly get out the car and make my way to her side to open the door for her. She steps out, barefoot, holding her shoes with the tips of her fingers and a little clutch- that I haven't noticed before- in her other hand. We smile at each other and walk towards the elevator.

Once we're in the elevator, and I punch in the code to my apartment, I turn to face her and cage her between my arms against the wall. "Do you know what I'm gonna do to you?" I whisper, and lean in to kiss her neck.

"Umm. Fuck my hard and long like you promised?" she moans, and it vibrates though her throat and against my lips.

I lean my forehead against hers, and hold her face with both my hands. She brings her hands to my wrists and we go still. I know I haven't kissed her yet, and just as I'm about to change that, the elevator pings. Announcing that we've arrived to my floor. I settle with the quickest peck on her lips and pull her out to the hallway by her hand. When I start unlocking my home door, Nina leans her head between my shoulder blades and run her hands down my body from my chest, down my waist then steeling on my groin. I moan loudly, and finally get the door open.

We both step inside, and as I lock the door I hear her drop her shoes and clutch on the floor. "Would you like to drink something?" I ask, turning to her and resting my head against the door.

She shakes her head, not taking her eyes of mine. And like a panther, I pounce. I take her face between my hands again, and turn us so her back is against the door. Then finally, I kiss her. Not a shy, cute little kiss, but a deep lustful desperate kiss. I kiss her like I'm a hungry man, and she is hiding food in her mouth. I kiss her like my life depends on it. I kiss her like I've been fantasizing about it for days- which actually, I have.

We moan into each other's mouth. Nina snakes her hands up my chest and neck, and fists my hair in her hands. I bring my hands to the small of her back, and press my erection against her abdomen which makes us both moan louder.

I break the kiss suddenly, and lift her over my shoulder and make my way to my bedroom. She laughs and squeals a bit, but then lifts up my jacket and pulls my shirt out my pants and starts kissing and licking my lower back. In return, I spank her hard against her ass, which makes her giggle.

Once we're in my room, I set her down and kiss her again. My arms are wrapped around her, squeezing her into me, and her hands once again fist my hair. When I start biting on her lower lip, she moans even louder and pulls on my hair so my head will fall back. Then she places my face in the crook of her neck, wordlessly asking me to suck on it. I comply, kissing and sucking all over her neck and collarbone. When she tries to take my jacket of, I unwrap my arm from her, and shake my jacket of my shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. Next she unbuttons my shirt, and that also falls to the floor.

I unzip the back of her dress, and peal it off her shoulders. Kissing her chest, I pull the dress of her hips as she wiggles out of it. When she steps out the dress, I take a step back looking down at her now naked body.

Her body is pale, and apart for the freckles on her face, her whole skin is flawless. Her breasts are full, and quite large- but not too large. One look at them and any thought of them being fake flies out my mind. Her nipples are small, round pink and erect, and begging me to suck on them. She has a thin waist and curvy hips, attached to them are the long toned sexy legs that got my attention to begin with all those days ago. Her pubic hair is trim short, and I'm glad. As much as I like a clean shaved sex, I hate the idea of no pubic hair at all- it feels like touching a child and that doesn't do it to me.

After taking her whole body in, I sigh. "Fuck, you're a goddess. You know that?" I say, giving her shoulders a little push so she falls on my bed. Without taking my eyes of her, I step out of my shoes, and take my socks off. "I can look at you forever." I say, separating her knees wide enough for me to settle between. I lean down to kiss her lips again, and then move down. Kissing her chin, then throat, her chest then stop and keep my lips between her breasts.

I start licking the area between her tits, while each of my hands cup each breast and start massaging it, paying extra attention on her hard nipples. Then I put her right nipple in my mouth, flicking it with my tough, sucking on it and even biting it. Nina's head is thrown back and she moans loud. I roll her left nipple between my thumb and middle finger.

Then I start kissing further down her rib cage, her abdomen and eventually I find my target. "Go up the bed for me baby, rest your head on the pillows." I say, and she shakily crawls up my bed, but she rests on her elbows, looking down at me with excitement. Placing each of her legs over my shoulder, I hold her hips in position and lean in between her legs.

Let me tell you something about pussies. Men don't expect then to smell of a bouquet of flowers or tropical fruits. It's a pussy, and so it should smell like one. But Ms. Nina Jones's pussy, not only it smells heavenly it tastes so good and sweet, I might not be able to stop eating it. She starts moving her hips against my tongue, and I take the opportunity to unbuckle my belt and take my pants off.

"Oh Theodore… Oh this feels… so good…"Nina pants, Music to my ears. I put my two middle fingers inside her, and move them in circular movement inside her. Without taking my tongue of her clit, I start grinding myself against the bed. With her moans turning to screams of pleasure, I also moan against her sex and her beautiful pussy starts squeezing my fingers, and she comes.

When she calms down from her climax, and tries to control her breathing, I kiss her clit gently and look up at her. "God, you taste so good." I say, pulling my fingers out of her and bring them to her lips, "Taste yourself off me baby." I breathe, huskily. She takes my hand in both of hers and starts sucking hard on my fingers.

"I want to suck you somewhere else." She says, moving so she's leaning on her elbows and knees in front of me. I get of the bed just enough to get my boxer briefs off, and step back to the bed on my knees. Nina looks at my erection that is standing hard and proud. Her eyes wide with and she looks up at me. "Oh my god. You're so big" she breaths.

Ladies out there, let me tell you a something about petting a man's ego. What little Ms. Jones just said, _'You're so big'_ is right at the top of the list of things to say to us. Another good thing to say is _'It might not feet in'_. Just try it with your companions ladies, see what it does to them.

Nina takes a firm hold of my dick, and drags her tongue from base to tip of my length slowly. Then when she gets to the crown, she wraps her lips around me, and takes me all the way in. Cupping my balls in one hand, she brings her other hand up and down my cock with her lips staying around the crown.

_Fuck this is good_

She flicks her tongue on the tip on my dick, and then starts really moving up and down my shaft with rhythm. I fist my hand in her hair, and move my hips with her. Looking down at her, I see her looking up at me while sucking me off. This is how I wanted her, looking up at me with those aquamarine eyes. Looking down at the rest of her body, I see her back arching; I see she has those perfect two dimples at the small of her back and when my eyes get to her ass, I see something I haven't seen before.

"What's that?" I ask breathlessly. I pull out of her mouth, and turn her around so she's bending forwards, and I get a good look at her ass. And then I see it. "You have a tattoo?" I ask, excited.

"Yea, have you never seen a tattoo before?" she turns her head to see me. On her right ass cheek, she has a small tattoo of a yellow and brown bee. Not a cartoon looking one, a very realistic looking one. It's… hot! Leaning forwards, I gently bite down on the tattoo, and she yelps with surprise. Leaning up, I give spank her tattoo hard and get a grip on her hips and place her on top of me.

As I lay back looking up at her, she grabs my cock and teases it next to her opening. Just before she puts me in her, I grab her hand and look into her eyes. "You're on the pill? Or should I come outside of you. I can use a condom if you prefer." I say- well, maybe pant.

"I'm on the pill." she breathes, and sinks onto me.

Holly fuck!

Nina moves up and down me, and circling her hips. The room is hot and loud with our moans. Eventually, she starts practically jumping up and down my cock. And I can't look away from her bouncing tits. They're beautiful, and I have to touch them. She's so wet, every move is so slick.

With my hands still on her breasts, she puts her hands on my chest. "This… is… so… oh…" she pants, not able to finish her sentence. But I know she love's is, 'cause I can feel her squeezing my dick and her face go a beautiful shade of pink. And she's coming with a loud _OHHH!_

Slowing the rhythm of her hips, she leans back and places her hand on my thighs behind her. I sit up straight and wrap my arms around her, and she wraps her legs around my waist. We are both dripping with sweat, our faces inches apart we share the same air.

"I want you to come with you." I say, she sighs, and her head falls back. I gripping the nape of her neck with both hands and force her to look at me. "Don't take your eyes off mine, look me in the eyes and come with me." I say.

She also brings her hands around my neck and it feels like we are almost glued to each other. She moves with me, using my body to tease her clit. Once again, her pussy starts to tighten around my cock, and she pants for me not to stop. "Yes baby," I breathe hard, "squeeze my dick. You're gonna make me come, aren't you?"

I feel my groin tighten, and the need to come becomes overwhelming. After all that happened in my grandparent's bathroom and everything that came after, I have to…. I need to…. Oh shit…'I'm gonna….

"Oh yes! I'm coming Theodore! Come with me!"

And we do. Hard and long. It's so overwhelming, I shiver. I fall on my back and take her with me. Needing to hold her while my heart goes back to its normal rhythm of beating. After a few minutes with her in my arm, she lifts up her head, and I think she's going to kiss me but she wiggles free of my arms and sits up on the edge of the bed.

"Have you seen my dress?" she asks, looking around the floor. She stands up and walks over to the door. "Oh, there it is." She says, lifting her dress and stepping into it. "Can you zip me up?" she asks with her back to me.

"What are you doing?" I ask, confused.

"I'm going home. Can you zip me up please?" she asks again, matter of factly.

And then it hit me, her words from early.' _We have tonight, but just tonight. On Monday, when we go back to the office, it will be like it never happened. And we never have any physical contact like this again_.' But now that I've had her once, I don't think I could let go. I think hard, trying to find some way to break her words.

"But it's not Monday yet." I say.

She turns around and looks at me confused. "Sorry?" she asks.

"You said once we go to work on Monday, it will be like it never happened. So stay the night, and tomorrow, then on Monday morning we'll wake up early, get you home before we go in to work, and start the day like nothing happened"

"Theodore," she breathes, "I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"Why not?" I ask, and make my way over to her. I hold her face and say "This was so good, let's have a quite day together, get to know each other, have a lot of sex, and Monday morning we'll go back to reality." And I lean in to kiss her softly, not like before that it was pure lust, this kiss is sweat and careful. And then once again, I surprise myself when I start to beg, "Please… Please… Please…" I say between kisses.

She sighs and shakes her head, and for one awful moment I think she's saying no. pulling away and looking at her, I see she's smiling and biting her bottom lip. "Oh boy." She sighs again.

"Is that a yes?" I ask hopeful.

"Oh boy." She sighs once more. Amused.

"It is a yes. Right?" I smile, also amused.

"OK. But if you will be acting weird on Monday, I will make your life miserable." Her answer makes me so happy; I hold her tightly and kiss her again.

"Do you want some water before we head to bed?" I ask. She nodes in approval. Before heading out to the kitchen I spank her on the ass. I make my way to the kitchen, and fill the largest glass I can find with water. Before walking back to the bedroom, I grab two Advil's and take one before walking back.

A little note to all you wondering, I am still naked.

When I walk in the bedroom, Nina is already in my bed with the blanket only covering her legs up to her hips. Another little note, Nina got rid of her dress while I got the water, and her beautiful tits are bare. I hand her the Advil and water, and she gulps it down. "Good girl, now go to sleep, we have a very big day tomorrow." I say taking the empty glass of her and placing it on my bedside table. She smiles at my words.

I curl up behind her, holding her close to me, her back to my front. She wiggles her bare ass to my dick, and I kiss her ear. "Stop that, we need to get our energy for tomorrow." She giggles, and sighs. I cup each of her breasts with each of my hands. And with a last sniff in her hair- that I note smells of roses- I fall asleep.

* * *

_***Hot right? I love reading your reviews, so please, please, please, leave some more. Xoxo Bianca-GC***_


	7. Chapter 7

_*** Hey everyone! Thanks for the great reviews. Before I start, I'd like to give a shout out to **_**shalonda33**_**; thank you for the help with the other story out there. Enjoy the next chapter. ***_

* * *

You know the wonderful feeling of waking up to your favourite smell?

Before you open your eyes, when you're still between conciseness- you feel like you are in a bubble of your favorite smell. Like if there is coffee in the room, or left over candles of the night before. You know what I'm talking about, right? All I smell right now is Nina- my new favorite smell. The combination of rose and her natural scent, which is sweet, delicious and unique.

My next sense that awakens is touch.

Soft finger tips are caressing up and down my back in circular moves, sending shivers through my spine, which makes me smile. I feel soft lips give me a small peck at the corner of my mouth- which makes me moan.

"Morning, Theodore." She whispers in my ear.

I open my eyes to look at her, and my breath gets caught in my throat.

With the Seattle sun beaming through the window behind her, she looks like she's got a halo wrapped around her. Like a fallen angel. Turning on my side to get a better view of her, the bright sun shows her features with a pure and beautiful clear. Aquamarine almond shaped eyes filled with lust. Ginger red locks of hair draped down her shoulders. An upturned nose, with freckles draped over it, and also washing over her cheek bones. And full, pink lips- begging to be kissed.

"Morning baby," I say and lean over her, gently pushing her to lie on her back. "You are so beautiful." I say, and lean in to kiss her deeply. By that, I use my fifth sense and taste her. My tongue is in her mouth and I try to savor every inch of the inside of her mouth. She tastes minty and fresh. Leaning back I look at her. "You've brushed your teeth." I state.

"I used your tooth brush, I hope you don't mind." She smiles up at me.

_Oh that so hot._ "Well, I might just have to brush my teeth now." I smile back.

We kiss again, and keep our hands and legs tangled together. With both of us naked, we start grinding against each other. My hard morning erection teases her clit, making her wet. A thin lair of sweat clings on our bodies, and my room becomes hotter and filled with loud sound of our moans. Nina then drags her finger nails down my back, which makes me growl with pleasure and with that, I put myself in her.

I move slowly in and out of her. Not like last night- that everything was new and fast- now I savor every move and inch of her. But this won't last so gentle for long. Nina places her feet on the mattress, and moves her hips up to meet mine. She places her hands on the curve of my ass, urging me to move faster and harder. And with that, we chase our release.

I won't last long, but the last thing I want to do it come without her. Placing the tips of my fingers on her clit, I move them in circular movement while slamming hard and fast into her. "Come on Nina," I pant, "give it up for me." And she does, squeezing me and holding me tight in her arms. And with that, I let go myself and come with a loud _Fuck_.

I collapse on top of her, and place my face at the crook of her neck. Taking in a deep breath in, loving how her salty sweat combines with her natural secant. After a few minutes of silence, were the both of us just try and catch our breath. Nina twists and brushes my hair with her fingers and I love how it relaxes me.

Lifting my head up to look at her, I notice that her face is clean of all the makeup she wore yesterday. Her eyes are clean of the black and brown eye shadow she had yesterday. "You took off your make up." I say, caressing her brows, her eyes, her nose…

"I found Vaseline and baby oil in your bathroom cabinet, and cleaned my face."

"Feeling free going through my stuff?" I tease, and kiss the tip on her nose. "When did you wake up anyway?"

"Umm…" she lifts up on her elbows to catch the time from the clock on the bedside table. The digital clock shows 11:47 am. "Almost an hour, once I got board I woke you up for some humping and pumping." She giggles.

"You should have woken me earlier then." I say and nuzzle her neck.

"I was too busy going through your stuff. I was looking for something different or weird, but you seem quite normal."

"What? You looked through my bathroom cabinet for almost an hour?"

"No, first I was in the kitchen, having tea." She says, and sighs when I start sucking on her ear lobe.

"What's with Brit's and their tea? Never come between them, right?" I laugh, and keep kissing her jaw line to her lips. After a while of kissing, she starts sucking on my tongue. And just as I think we are gonna have round two, I hear rumbling coming from Nina's stomach. "Hungry?" I ask.

"After seeing some mushrooms and potatoes in your fridge, I thought we could have some Spanish omelets for breakfast- or brunch, I guess." And once again, her stomach rumbles- louder.

"OK don't attack me," I laugh, "let's go, and feed you up." I make my way to my walk in closed, pull on some boxer briefs and a linen T shirt. Turning on my heel, Nina is standing in the entrance of the closed, naked.

"Do you mind if I borrow one of your shirts and boxers? My gown from last night is a bit too much to just be lunging around the house in." she smiles, with her arms crossed over her chest, making her tits push in together.

"Why?" I ask, stepping closer to her. "You can just lunge around in your birth suit." I say, wrapping my arms around her, pressing her naked body against me.

"I don't think it's very sanitary, cooking naked." She says, and I kiss her once more. And once more her stomach rumbles. She starts to giggle and blush.

"Fine, I'll give you one of my T shirts." I pout, disappointed. "But just a T shirt, you can't borrow any of my boxer briefs."

"Fine, pervert."

* * *

After Brunch of Spanish omelets, toasts and coffee, Nina and I had a shower- which ended up with us fucking against the wall. Then we thought we should just rest and watch a movie. She made herself even hotter the moment she said that she doesn't like chick flicks and would rather watch either a comedy or an action movie. We settled on 'The Hangover' since she said she never saw it before. Once the ending credits rolled, we had sex on the couch. And right now we are cuddling on the couch. Nina on her stomach and me on top of her- we ended up this way after good old doggy style.

"Tell me something about yourself."I say out of nowhere.

"What?" she giggles and turns around to look at me- surprised and confused.

"I want to know you better. Tell me something about yourself." I repeat.

"What do you want to know?" she asks, turning so she lies on her back and looks up at me.

This is a great opportunity for me to get more information about her, but I don't want to make her uncomfortable with question too personal. So I start with something I wanted to know for ages. "Why are you called Ms. and not Miss?"

She takes a deep breath, and swallows."I was engaged up until three years ago, and it didn't seem right to be just a Miss again after we called it off. We were together for so long; it sure did feel like we were married." She says very matter of factly.

I just look at her, not knowing what to say. There is this weird tightening in my chest, it's very uncomfortable. What the hell is this feeling? Jealousy? Pfft what will I be jealous about? Her being with someone before we even knew each other? Her having such a bond with another man? Or is it the thought of another man touching her? It doesn't matter, because I am not jealous.

"How long have you two been together?" I ask, not sure I really want to know the answer.

"Almost eight years, five years out of them we were engaged."

"Why did you call it off, the engagement?" I ask, knowing I'm starting to cross some line from being curious and nosy.

"Umm," she says looking everywhere but at me, and I relies she's uncomfortable which is the last thing I want her to feel. "A lot of reasons. I was living in Seattle; he moved back to London to finish his medical degree. Long distant relationships are hard, but even harder when the couple isn't in love. I don't think we were in love anymore even before he proposed."

"So why did you accept his proposal, or stayed engaged so long if you knew you weren't in love?" and know that I'm defiantly crossing the line.

"I don't know" she said, looking embraced. "I knew Henry literally since I was born and ran into him in New York years after I moved to The States. I suppose he was familiar and understanding."

I don't know what to do with all this information she gave me. It explains the Ms. situation. Nina caresses my jaw line with her fingers and studies my face. I relies she is nervous from my reaction and she shouldn't be. "Let's change the subject." I say.

"Yes," she smiles, "I want to get to know you too."

"Oh really?" I ask, amused. "What do you want to know?"

"Wow, so much." She says pushing on my shoulders and straddles my lap. "Let's start with easy questions. When did you lose your virginity?"

"What?" I ask with a laugh.

"Come on Theodore, spill the beans."

"OK. It was on my 16th birthday, with the only girlfriend I've ever introduced to my family. Well, except for you." I say, and freeze when I realize I said she was my girlfriend.

She glares at me with wide eyes. "Teddy…" she says while trying to get out of my grip, but I don't let her. "You do realize this thing we had today ends tomorrow? This isn't going to be an affair or anything like that."

"I know Nina. I didn't mean to say girlfriend, and I just meant that my family never really were introduced to any of my sex partners." I say, and lean in to kiss her, but she backs away from me.

"No really Ted. This is not developing to a relationship."

"Once again Nina, I realize that. It was just a misunderstanding. A slip of the tongue." I clarify, and very carefully and slowly lean in to kiss her again- but this time, she lets me and kisses me back.

* * *

"Damn babe! We're supposed to share the fries Nina."

After some more sexing in the living room and watching the second 'Hangover', we decided to get takeout of cheese burgers, onion rings and fries. I love a woman who's not afraid of eating in front of a man. It's hot! Like everything that has to do with Nina.

"You snooze you lose honey! Besides, I need the calories. You sure did make me use a lot of energy today!" she giggles, and run her foot up and down my leg beneath the table.

"Damn right I did!" I say. "Actually, with that thought in mind, maybe you should have all the fries." I state, and push the fries plate closer to her.

"Fiend." She says, shaking her head and taking two fries off the plate and in her mouth.

* * *

"Oh yes! That's the spot, right there! Oh yes… yes… YES!"

Isn't that a lovely sound? That's the sound of Nina's seven thousand and thirty second orgasm of today. Once dinner was finished, Nina had to make some phone calls and borrow my computer to catch up on her emails. Over an hour later, I had to drag her out of my home office and try to entertain her with some really bad and unsuccessful magic card tricks- which led for us playing poker. –Which led to strip poker.- Which led to this, her lying on her back on the edge of my bed while I'm standing in front of her, fucking her brains out. Her legs are spread wide in a split, and in this position- I'm _so_ deep inside her it's crazy.

"Harder Theodore. Fuck me harder! Don't stop, don't stop, DON'T STOP! AHH!"

It's crazy how I've got to know her body this last 24 hours. What she loves, what makes her come harder, I even know before her when she is going to come. The feeling of her naked body against mine, or around mine is so amazing- but when Nina comes around my cock, it's really hard not to climax right with her. The way she squeezes my dick with her beautiful tight pussy- like she's doing right now- combines with her screams of pleasure does the trick. And I dive over the cliff and come with her, the longest hardest most intense orgasm of my life. Midway through our climax, I lift her up in my arms- still inside her- and place us both on the bed.

"Wow babe," I breathe, "That was the most… This was just…. Wow babe…" my words are lost, and fatigue seems to catch up on both of us.

"I know honey," she says, and combs her fingers through my hair again- while I caress her face, her neck, her shoulder… "What time is it?"

Leaning up on my elbows to get a better view of the clock, I say "Its 20:45, what do you want to do now?"

"Honestly?" she answers, with a mischief look. And my eyes widen.

"Babe if you want to go that again, you're gonna have to give me a few minutes to recover." I say, utterly shocked that she even thinks I could do that again without a little rent- or even a nape before.

"No Ted! It's just that I'm really sore, and I thought we could have a bath. Otherwise I don't think I'll be able to walk tomorrow."

"Oh, that I could do." I say, jumping on the bed as I lift her onto my arms and walk to the bathroom.

"You don't have to carry me," she giggles in my arms and wraps her arms around my neck, still combing my hair with her fingers again. "I can walk to the tub."

"I know, I enjoy having you in my arms."

"Wow! Theodore Raymond Grey a romantic man?" she teases, but what she said made me frown a bit.

Placing her down on the counter next to the sink in the bathroom I turn and start to fill the tub. Once the water start filling the bath I turn around to look her in the eye. "How do you know my middle name?" I ask, noting that she if she didn't know what I look like before we started working together, how did she know my second name? I never really use it.

Nina looks embraced; she blushes and smirks a mischievous smile. "I might have Googled you on Thursday, after we met."

"Oh did you now?" I say, mimicking her own smile. "And what did you find out?"

"Hmmm… nothing special. That you're Seattle's most desired bachelor, also known as GEH's young and hot COO. You left to L.A. you came back from L.A. No girlfriend but some _girl friends_. Blah blah blah… nothing too exciting." She says with a smile.

"Did you Google me, or did you just look through the tabloids? Cause that's a bunch of shallow shit!" I tease her and kiss her nose.

"Well, I know all about you carrier successes since we work at the same company. I just wanted to know _you_ better." She answers, looking adorable and a bit shy. I can't believe she's been looking me up, I feel like a king. She wanted me- even then, on the first meeting, when we were fighting about running over her with my car or her slapping my car. I thought I was crazy for being attracted to her, but obviously she felt the same way.

"OK stalker," I tease, "get in the tub." I hold out my hand for her, and she slowly sinks inside the hot water. "Scoop forward, make room for me."

In the tub, with Nina's back to my front, I wrap my arm around her but not before sweeping her hair over her shoulder, and giving my lips access to her neck. This is probably my favourite moment of today- or the best moment of my life- both of us, naked and wet with her in my arm. What more would I want? What more would I ever need?

"Let's play a game." Nina says, with a bit of a moan thanks to me massaging her shoulders.

"You want another round of strip poker? 'Cause I'm game." I laugh and give her neck one very wet kiss.

"We're already naked Einstein." She says, and splashes my face. "No it's not that kind of a game."

"I think I prefer my game." I tease again.

"No it's not even a game really. Every one of us get's to ask the other three questions. And the other has to answer honestly- but don't ask questions too privet just because I have to answer. I just want is to get to know each other better. That was one of the points of me staying today, and all we got to really know about one another is got to do with sex."

As much as once again, I want to say that I prefer my kind of game, I really do want to get to know her better- and not just sexually. I want to know the background story of this girl. "OK, you go first." I say.

"Alright," she says, and looks around the room, like the question is just written out somewhere on the walls. "What is your favorite movie?"

"That's your first question?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Well, it's pretty lame."I say apologetically.

She turn her head to look at me with one eyebrow crocket and her mouth open in a perfect shape of _O_. This is the same look she gave me the day I almost run her over. "Excuse me? A lame question? Just answer it like a good boy."

"OK, OK, calm down, don't give me the devils glare." I say, and she shakes her head but smiles. "My favorite movie I suppose is… '300' do you know it? It's not really a girl's movie."

"Are you kidding me? I love that movie! A bunch of men, in very little amount of clothing fighting? Not only it's fun; it hot!" she says, and once again makes me realize how perfect she is. I mean come on; do you know any other woman like her?

"Oh silly me. Of course you watched one of the most famous action movies of all times. Are all British women so amazing like you?" I say and bite my tongue. Jesus, what's with all the slips today?

"No, I'm one of a kind." She says, and I'm not only thankful she didn't dwell on what I said, but I completely agree. She _is_ one of a kind. "OK, your turn to ask me a question."

I don't think too much before I ask my first question. "OK, easy one. How old are you?" I ask.

"Seriously Theodore. That's a very rude question."

"I think we past being rude to each other the moment we did the 69 position." I tease. "Come on, how old are you? I promise not to tell anyone."

"It's barley a secret." She says, shaking her head. "Guess."

"Guess how old you are?" I ask. And she nods. I try to remember all the little hint and clues she gave me, any information that will help me get it right. She managed to have a relationship with a man that lasted eight years. She mentioned that 'women her age' can go dateless- but she can't be too old, because look at her body. She was practically naked the whole day, so I know when I say that without any underwear support; her body is tight and firm. No soggy bits or wrinkles. So I make my guess. "Are you 29?" I ask, and instantly regret it by the look on her face.

"29?!" she asks with wide eyes.

"I meant 28… 27? I just thought you were older than me." I say, trying to cover up what I just said.

"I can't believe you think I look 29!" she says, shaking her head.

"Come on, tell me!" I whine.

"OK." She whispers, and looks me in the eye, building up the tension. "I'm 34 years old."

_NO WAY_

There is no way this woman is not in her 20's. I mean, look at her! She's got the body of a college cheerleader and the face of a model after Photoshop. No way, she's in her mid 30's! I mean, she has no wrinkles, I would have found then if she had any since my face was glued to every inch of her body the last 24 hours. I think almost a minute has passed since announced her name with me not reacting. "Say something." Nina says, looking at me confused.

"I'm gonna need some proof of that. Do you have your driver's license or any ID for me to see?" I ask.

"What? You don't believe me?" she asks, and the only answer I give her is a totally overwhelmed and socked look that makes her laugh. "Why would I lie about how old I am? Wouldn't I rather tell you I'm younger than what I really am?"

"I'm still gonna need to see some proof of that." I say, shaking my head, still doubting her.

"Whatever Teddy, it's my turn to ask you a question." She says, and takes a deep breath. "Where would you want to live if you had the opportunity to live anywhere you wanted?"

"Hmm, good question…" I sigh, and think. Where would I want to live if I could have lived anywhere I wanted? Thanks for my job, I get to travel a lot and see loads of different places in the world. And I know my answer, even though it's not an interesting one. "Just get me a ticket, and I'll move back to L.A." I say.

"Really? Did it make such a good impression on you?" she asks. "What was it about Los Angeles that captured your heart?"

"Well, I was born and raised in Seattle and went for university in Cambridge, both places are not famous for their sunny hot days. And living in L.A. was the closest place to paradise that I've found. Every day felt like vacation- it was bikini heaven. Believe me, it wasn't my decision to come back to Seattle."

"If bikini's was the reason, you should go to Brazil. Their bikini's are literally thongs, over there it's_ 'the less it's covering- the better'_." She says.

"My answer is still L.A. Anyway, my turn to ask you a question. So Ms. Serena 'Nina' Jones…" I say teasingly, and before I get a chance to finish my question she cuts me off.

"Don't call me the Ted! I told you I don't like that name!" she says, quite irritated and angry. Her reaction is so opposite to her behaviour throughout the day, it's a bit scary. Her reaction of me calling her by the name Serena is so dark and mysteries that I know there is a reason for her loathing that name. "Why do you hate your name?" I ask.

"I just don't." she says dismissively.

"Oh come on Nina. You set the rules of this game, you have to answer honestly." I say very casually, attempting to lighten her mood.

"Fine," she says coldly, "I was named Serena after my father's mother. And since he never wanted anything to do with me, I didn't think I should give him the honor of being named after his mother. Not that I think he even cared, I was just a mistake that happened on one of his business trip's affairs."

"What do you mean? Affair?" I ask, hoping that I misunderstood her and not what I think.

"My biological father was a married man with kids, a big business man in New York. And he had an affair with my mother, and met up whenever he went on a business trip to London. Once she got knocked up, he wanted nothing to do with her or me. Can we drop it now?" she asks, irritated.

I pull her closer and tighter in my arms, resting my chin on the top of her head. "Sure, I won't mention it again." I say. We sit in slice for a while, and I try to imagine Nina as a little girl, with a father who didn't accept her existence and a mother who neglected her to a point that she became a 'Coping Together' child. I still wonder how she ended up in the US, since 'Coping Together' work only in America. What was it like growing up with neglecting parents? My parents were so supportive and loving, that I don't even know how to imagine anything else.

I do know that 'Coping Together' started after my father was adopted. I was told that his biological mother was a crack addict, and wasn't able to raise him appropriately or protect him from her abusive pimp who also used to hit and abuse both of them. My father never talked to me about his past, so once I was 12 and I had questions about his past, I asked my mother who said it was my father's story to share. And eventually, he did. The idea of Nina in a situation like want my father was in; makes me so angry, that even though I am in a bath with Nina and the room is hot, a shiver goes throughout my body.

"Are you cold?" Nina asks, turning her head to look at me over her shoulder- noting my shiver. She seems much calmer than five minutes ago, like she really did drop the subject. But I can't seem to think of anything else.

"No babe," I say, literally almost squeezing her in my arms. "I'm perfect here."

"We should go to bed. The bath is starting to get cold, and we need to wake up early tomorrow for me to go home before work." She says, wiggling free of my grip on her and stepping out the tub.

I don't want to think about tomorrow, or the fact that this will be our last night together, but if there is anyone in the world that can do casual sex- it's me. Now that I had a full day of fucking her, I'm pretty sure I got this woman out my system.

Once we are both in white bath robes, she brushes her teeth with my tooth brush, than I do which makes her smile. "We're practically kissing." She smiles at me through the mirror

"I think we covered first base a while ago. It was 'Home run' all the way today." I tease her.

"Whatever…" she says, placing her robe on one of the hanging hooks on the door and walks into my bedroom butt naked.

* * *

We lie in bed on our sides, facing each over. We are both calm after the bath and tired after all our exercising today.

"We still have one more question." Nina says out of nowhere.

"Excuse me?" I say, not really knowing what she's talking about.

"Don't you remember? We each had three questions to ask the other in the bath. We've used up two by now, so we have one more to go." she says with a smile.

"Oh right," I say and put my arm around her waist and pull her closer to me. "You go first." I say.

"OK," she smiles and nuzzles closer to me. "What was the longest you went without sex, ever since you were 16?"

Her question makes me smile. I know why she asked me that question; she's trying to lighten up the mode ever since the bath.

"Umm, I need to think about that. I think it was when I was an intern in GEH after university. I didn't want anyone to think I got the job because my dad's the boss. So I worked extra hours…." I say and get cut off midsentence by Nina.

"How long Theodore?" she asks.

"Three months." I say.

"That's it? God you're such a man-whore!" she says, sounding a little disappointed with my answer, which makes me wonder…

"Why? What's the longest you went without sex?" I ask curious.

"Is that your final question you're going to ask me?"

"No!" I say quickly, realizing I only have one more question to ask her. I try to also think of a question not too deep or too privet and the only thing I can think about that actually interest me. "Why did you decide to work in the marketing business?" I ask, genuinely interested.

"Honestly?" she asks, with a very apologetic look. This makes me even more intrigued.

"Of course." I say.

"Well, because of the money." She says very matter of factly.

Her answer surprises me. Of all the answers I would have thought she'd say, never would I thought that it would be for the money. "Are you serious?" I ask raising my eyebrows.

"Yes. Why did you expect an answer more sophisticated?" she asks with a wide smile on her face.

"Yea. It's not a very philanthropic answer." I tease her, and she laughs tiredly.

"Yea I spouse," she says and pushes me to lie on my back, so she could nuzzles in to me with her head on my chest. "I don't expect you to understand. But on the other hand- I don't expect you grew up hungry and poor." She says drawing circles with the tips of her fingers on my bare chest.

I feel horrible for saying that. I feel like the biggest douche bag. "I'm sorry." I say, moving her so she could look me in the eye to see how sincere I am. "I didn't mean to sound like a hypocrite ass. I'm so sorry." I say again, just so she'll know how much I didn't mean what I said.

She smiles back at me and caresses my face. "Oh no honey, I didn't say that to make you feel bad. Believe me, I didn't say it personally, it's just a fact, don't feel bad. It's no one's fault that I was born to a drunken woman who'd rather spend money on alcohol, then on her daughter's dinner. Don't ever apologies for being lucky enough to be born in a loving supporting family, celebrate it." She says and kisses me deeply.

But it doesn't make me feel better. Holding her face with both my hands, I pull her away from me and look her straight in the eye. "Really Nina, it was an Inconsiderate think to say. I know you're a big donor in 'Coping Together', and you're very philanthropic. Please forgive me." I say with no trace of humor.

She smiles at me and says "You're forgiven- but I wasn't even angry. Please don't feel bad for me. Believe me; I am nothing like that girl. Thanks for your grandparents and 'Coping Together' I am so successful and will never be hungry or poor again. Now stop being silly and fuck me one last time before tomorrow comes."

* * *

I lay in bed with Nina's sleeping head on my chest and her arm wrapped around my waist. We had sex one last time before calling it night. That was two hours ago, and I am still awake. My mind doesn't seem stay quiet from all Nina said today, all I can think of is Nina as a little girl. Growing up with a drunken mother, wondering why her father isn't there for her. All the stuff she said about being hungry makes me want to punch someone and my first preference to punch is her asshole of a father. I also can't stop thinking about the fact that she was engaged. She was with someone for over eight years and accepted to share the rest of her life with him.

I try to think of anything that will keep me concentrated enough not to think of all the things she told me today. Usually the thing that makes me most concentrated is work, but once I start thinking about work, I remember that tomorrow, once we go to work everything we had today will be gone and we'll have to act like all we shared and did never happened. But maybe if I wake up before her I could wake her up for some morning sex like she did to me this morning- that cheers me up a bit. So with hopeful thoughts of morning sex, I finally find peace, and fall asleep.

* * *

I can seriously get used to waking up in the morning to Nina's scent. Even my pillows have her smell now. Reaching my hand to grab her on her side of the bed, I'm disappointed when my hand lands on the cold sheets of my bed. Lifting my head and seeing that Nina isn't in bed with me, I get out of bed quickly and walk to my bathroom where I expect to find her brushing her teeth. Once again, I'm disappointed to find my washroom empty. Just as I make my way to the kitchen thinking she's having her morning tea, I notice on my bedside table a little folded note with my name written in Nina's handwriting on it.

The sight of the note makes my heart drop. This is not a good sign, looking around my room I also see that Nina's gown from the gala isn't were she placed it. Before I make any assumptions I walk over to the bedside table and open the letter.

_Dear Theodore,_

_Thank you for a wonderful day_

_of movies, food and mind blowing orgasms _

_I left early so it won't be awkward saying goodbye in the morning._

_See you at work_

_Nina_

_X_

I reread the letter six times at least, trying to make the words a reality. For some reason I expect her to just walk into my room yelling GOTCHA!

This sucks! I was hoping to have sex with her before work. Looking at the time I see its 08:17, which means that even if she was hear we wouldn't have had sex since I'm going to be late for work. I change into my grey Armani suit and get ready to work as quickly as possible. I get my coffee in 4th avenues drive thru Starbucks and hit the gas, driving to GEH.

Remember what I told you last Thursday on my way to work? Driving can be a bitch, but not if you own a red Ferrari FF. Well today, it wouldn't matter if would drive a Lamborghini Veneno, or a 1963 Ferrari 250 gto, or even a fucking Batmobiel for that matter- the traffic combined with my irritation makes me hit the steering wheel every red traffic light or slam the horn every two seconds because of all the other crazy drivers on the road.

Once I get to GEH's garage entrance, I drive extra slow, looking around to find once again the sexy long teasing legs I saw right at this spot four days ago that started this whole fucking nightmare I found myself in since this morning. When I don't see her, and I can't keep ignoring the horns from the line of cars behind me, I drive to my parking spot.

So much has changed since the last time I've parked my car her four days ago. When I was parking my car last Thursday, I haven't really met Ms. Nina Jones yet- I met the crazy bitch who slapped my car. Now I know every inch of her body even better than her.

This is bullshit! I am the biggest player in USA! I can do one night stands. God knows I've pulled the 'run when she sleeps' rutting just like Nina did last night. And now that I've fucked her for a whole day and got her out of my system, I could work properly like the successful COO that I am. Stepping out of my car, I make my way the elevator standing taller and stiffer.

When I reach the twentieth floor and walk out the elevator, I stop walking in a halt when I see in reception Mona and Nina talking casually. Nina is wearing a fitted grey formal work dress with 3/4 length sleeves and an embroidered trim neckline that hug her curves beautifully. Her hair is pulled back in a pony tail that shows off her elegant neck. She looks so professional and cleaned up and so different than yesterday, when I saw her mostly naked and natural. Mona notices me first, standing up and greeting me with the normal 'Good morning Mr. Grey'.

Nina turns to look at me, and I expect her to smile or even just node, but she just grabs a file off of Mona's desk and makes her way to me. "Mr. Grey, this is the contract with Emerson Media Group that you have to sign. We will be meeting them at four today so you should go through it one more time." She says coldly, handing me the contract. She doesn't sound anything like the Nina that was in my room less than 11 hours ago, she sounds like a…. like a… Like a professional cold business partner.

"I have a meeting with Arthur Geller at three, so I'll meet you there. OK Mr. Grey?" she asks matter of factly. Did you notice that she is calling me Mr. Grey? When yesterday she was calling me Theodore, Teddy, Ted or even babe. This is weird. "OK Mr. Grey?" she asks again, more urgent.

So this is what it's going to be like. Completely cold and professional.

Shit.

"Sure, _Ms. Jones_," I say with a bit of an edge to her name. "I'll see you there at four." I say, and walk away from her to my office. I don't know why this feels so weird. Maybe because ever since the first day, when we met in my father's office, there was sexual tension between us. And whatever it was between us out there, not only there wasn't any chemistry- she seemed like she doesn't even really know me, like I haven't spent most of yesterday inside her.

But I can do it. I can forget everything we had and stay professional. I am the best COO in the US, whatever she thinks she's doing, I'll be two steps ahead of her, I will be cool an aloof.

This is going to be easy.

* * *

_*** So? What did you guy's think? Please sent reviews, I love reading them. * **_


	8. Chapter 8

_*** I'm so sorry for not uploading in a while. I hope you'll forgive me and enjoy the next chapter. But before you start I'd like to answer some questions. Nina's story will be reviled eventually, everything from her parents and ex- fiancé to how she got to earn so much money in such a young age and why she's living in the US and not England. Also, a lot of you ask like me to do a Nina POV chapter. I never thought about it, but I might do it towards the end. This fanfiction does have an end, and I am thinking of doing a sequel to this. But one step at a time, and I hope you'll enjoy chapter 8.***_

* * *

"This is really good! Where do I sign?" Mr. Mitchell says enthusiastically.

This presentation Nina and I are giving Mr. Mitchell right now is what we've worked on for the last week. He keeps jabbering about how we outdone our self's, and that it's always a pleasure to do business with GEH and a load of other sucking up shit that I already know. Meanwhile, Nina and I just smile politely and occasionally nod, sitting next to each other in front of Mr. Mitchell- professionally, stiffly and uncomfortably.

This week could have been less awkward if Nina and I wouldn't have had to work on all our accounts as equal- which means we work almost all day every day next to one another.

That Monday when we came back to work after a beautiful Sunday full of sexing around, was the most awkward day of my life. Even though Nina called me Mr. Grey first thing Monday morning- bringing our relationship back to Mr. and Ms.- it didn't last two hours. _Thank god_. So we came back to first name's base.

The day after, we had a lunch meeting -with the COO of a small company here in Seattle- at a burger restaurant. And without even thinking about it, I ordered her meal based on what she ordered that Sunday when we had take out of burgers in my house. Once the waiter left and I looked at Nina, I realized what I did.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry, did you want something else. I didn't even think." I say gesturing the waiter to come over once again.

Nina stops me, and waives the waiter away, "No, no, that's my order. It's just that I forgot that you know what I like." She smiles, the first real and genuine smile she gave me ever since Sunday night.

Things went up hill after that. It didn't feel like we were in a frozen and yet hot as hell room every time we were together. We could start looking each other directly in the eye again- yet I still saw a vision of her naked in front of me every single time I did. All seemed to look great, like what it would look like if we would have never had that beautiful weekend of passion. We never mention that weekend, yet it's all I could think about, and it drives me crazy to see her so calm, cool and professional. It seems like when she said that we'll act like it never happened; it turned to be easier for her than for me. Still, at least we seem comfortable with one another's company.

This morning, when we drove together to this meeting in Nina's Maybach Exelero, she was talking about all the little parts of the contract with Mr. Mitchell or something else about the meeting, I didn't pay attention. All I could think of was this car I'm in- A MAYBACH EXELERO. This car is the real deal. It's smooth, and elegant and frankly?- a bit intimidating.

"Are you even listening to me?" Nina asked, not taking her eyes of the road.

I looked over at her direction, and my heart skips a beat. The view of Nina driving this car is the sexiest thing I have ever witness. The way her left hand held the steering weal and the other rested next to mine on the arm rest. She looks so calm, and relaxed in this car, that I find so over whelming- and it's so sexy. As she stopped in front of a red light, she turned to look at me.

"You look sexy driving this car." I said without thinking.

This is defiantly not the kind of conversation two professional business partners should be having, but fuck- it's been a whole week that I've been trying to maintain myself from saying how beautiful she is, or grab the back of her neck and just kiss her. Still, the way I just blurted this out is kind of unexpected.

We just stared at each other, not saying a word. Her beautiful aquamarine green eyes were hypnotizing me. She looked confused- like she was trying to figure out if she heard me correctly or if she just imagined it. As the silence grows longer, I started feeling scared. What if she takes this the wrong way, and slaps me like she did to my car the first time we met? What if she really just wanted a fun weekend and that's it? And the scariest thought that comes to my head, is what if she doesn't feel the same way to me as I do to her?

_Wait, what do I feel for her? _

It doesn't matter, and it's not important. What's important is to figure out this situation. Just as I was about to apologies, she broke eye contact, and her eye fall to my mouth. Her breathing became louder and deeper and she bit her lower lip.

Well, that's defiantly not a slap to the face- that was a very good sign. I took this opportunity now that her eyes are on my lips to look at her breasts. _Fuck me_, her nipples are so erect, it looks like they're trying to drill holes through her blue satin blouse. This reaction is better than anything I could have imagined. When I looked back at her face, I saw her smiling at me looking me straight in the eyes. I got caught staring at her tits again, but she seems amused by it.

"Say something." I demanded. I needed to know what's going on in her head.

She just shacked her head and looks back at the road. "This car can make the sleaziest man on earth look attractive." She said and started to drive once the lights turn green again. Then she wrinkled her nose and looked at me, "Well, maybe except of Emmet Williams. I don't think there is a ride that could make him look less creepy and more sexy." She said, and looked back at the road.

As she turned the car to the left, I leaned closer to her and put my right hand on her upper thigh as I leaned closer to her. "I think you could drive a van or even a truck and look sexy as hell." I whispered in her ear, and then planted a soft kiss behind her ear. Nina let out a very loud breath then quickly bit her lower lip, trying unsuccessfully to keep her breathing quite.

As I sucked her earlobe into my mouth, I softly moved my hand up her inner thigh. Unfortunately, she is wearing nude colored suit pants, so I can't feel her skin- yet I have a feeling that she is still enjoying my hands. And just as my hand found its target between her tights; she let out a shaky cough, "We're here." She said, moving her face away from my mouth.

The car parked outside of Mr. Mitchell's office building, right in front of the building's security guard. I still had my hand between her legs, and even though it's almost eleven and the meeting was about to start, none of us were making any move out of the car.

Is it me, or did it suddenly become really hot in this car?

Nina's eyes were sparkling, she looked so damn hot- my pants were becoming really tight on my crotch area. She had a little mischievous smile, which was so adorable I had to lean in a kiss the corner of her mouth, and her jaw, and her neck- basically, I started to kiss every part of her upper body that wasn't covered by clothes.

"Theodore?" Nina whispered.

"Nina…" I answered, not taking my lips away from her neck.

"Your hand." She said very matter of factly.

Pulling my face away from her neck, I looked at my hand between her legs over her pants. "Oh yea," I said, "I think your pants are in the way." I said, and started moving my hand against her sex. It wouldn't have got her off, but still…

Nina grabbed my wrist and pulled my hand away from her. "I think your hand is in my crotch." She tried to sound angry, or irritated. But her voice cracked a bit, and she still had a smile on her face.

"Have lunch with me today." I said.

"I can't. I have this…" she stopped to find the right words and her smile vanished all together, "I have this lunch thing with someone." Nina looked at the rearview mirror to check her makeup. Then it hits me, I know what a lunch thing or a dinner thing is code for…

"What, like a lunch date?" I asked accusingly.

She sat back on her chair and looked amused again. "No," she said, shaking her head at me. "One of my old friends from England is in town, and we're having lunch."

"Is it a dude or a chick?"

"I am having lunch with one of my oldest _male_ friends, if you must know." She smiled at me.

I don't know why I was asking all these questions. God knows I hated the answers she gave me. When I didn't say anything else, her smile grew wider, and she let out a little laugh. "What's gotten into you?" she asked, amused. "You're acting like a jealous teenager…"

So this is what I'm feeling? Jealousy? I don't want to. I hate the idea she owns me so much when mean while, I seem to unfazed and unperturbed to her. "I am not acting like a teenager." I said.

"But you are jealous." She said, "I don't know why? It was just a weekend, Theodore. I thought you could handle a _one night stand_."

Her words were like a knife to me chest. What I've feared is true. She doesn't feel the same way. What a fucking idiot I've been. Thinking the most beautiful woman in the world- the sexiest, funniest, smartest woman in the world- would settle on a younger man slut. I'm not the kind of person that's insecure; I know what a fucking catch I am, but still…

Instead of thinking to say something smart or sophisticated, I said how I felt without even thinking. "Well, I'm sorry it meant so little to you."

Her face fell to a million pieces. My words sock her- and she looked like she was more prepared for me to punch her than say something like that. "You're wrong," she whispered. "It didn't mean just a little to me at all." Nina looked on the edge of fainting. She was so pale, and breathy that almost suggest her to put her head between her legs, but then her words sink in my brain.

_It didn't mean just a little to me at all._

I didn't have much time to dwell on it, 'cause Nina suddenly grabbed my tie, and pulled me to her for a very deep and wet kiss. We were all teeth and tongues and hand and hot breaths on one another. If there wasn't this armrest between us two, and we weren't in the middle of a very busy Seattle street, I would have probably pulled Nina onto my lap by now. Nina's right hand was still fisting my tie and her other hand was fisting my hair and pulling me closer to her, while both my hands were on the small of her back.

Suddenly, she broke off the kiss, leaving me still wanting. Her face was still close to mine, so we could inhale the others exhale. "Can I take a rain check on lunch?" she asked with a smile.

I had my own goofy smile on my face. "So dinner? Tonight?" I asked, hoping that I could get her into bed again.

"I'll think about it."

This was great. I felt like I could fly if I really tried. Walking out of the car, and into Mr. Mitchell's building, Nina let me keep my hand on the small of her back. Once we were in the elevator- which was thankfully empty- Nina preset the button of the eighth floor, then she turned on her heels grabbed my hair in her fists again and brought our lips together again. I moved my hands to as much of her body parts that I could grab.

Unfortunately, an elevator ride to the eighth floor was not long enough. Frankly, I don't think an elevator ride to the 1,000 floor would be enough for me if I'm I in the car with Nina alone. When the elevator binged loudly, announcing we arrived, Nina pulled away from me abruptly, and started walking to the floor reception girl.

Walking out the elevator after her, I couldn't stop but think that now, after what we said in the car, Nina and I wouldn't go back to feeling uncomfortable. After admitting that Sunday, last week, meant something. Even if it just meant that I found myself a new fuck buddy, we could be more that business partners- we could be friends. And we will defiantly not go hot and cold all the time like we did last week.

Unfortunately, I was wrong.

As we got to the front desk, the receptionist stud up to greet us. "Welcome to _Mitchell and Ryan INC_…" the receptionist said to Nina, then stopped talking when her eyes fell on me. The receptionists brown eyes went wide and round and she looked like she lost her words.

This isn't a new reaction for me. I know that my natural features are way above the average. But still, her reaction was so blunt, it was even comical.

"Um, I am Lizzie. And you have a meeting… with um… I mean, you have an 11 o'clock meeting… with…" she stuttered and blushed. She acted like she'd never seen a good looking man before. I've met a few women in my life that got over whelmed with my looks, but this… is was so funny, I had to tease her.

"Take a breath Lizzie, and try to start all over again." I said and really tried not to laugh at her. "We're not gonna bit you." I let out a little laugh and looked over at Nina, who didn't look pleased. She looked at Lizzie with one crooked eye brow, and her arms were folded over her chest. She looked angry or unpleased and I didn't understand why.

I was still looking at Nina when Lizzie said "This is gonna sound, like, totally cliché, but I have this feeling that I, like, know you from somewhere."

Nina rolled her eyes and looked at her wrist watch. Turning back to Lizzie, I saw she was twisting a lock of her blond hair with her fingers and that she started batting her lashes at me. She looked like she had something in her eye.

"Umm," I said and tried to see if I recognized her face, but I didn't. "Maybe you read an article or something that I was in?"

"No, I don't think so." She said in that annoying squeaky way women think sound sexy. "I saw you at _The Mile High Club_."

I seriously don't recognize this girl, but I believe her when she said she saw me at _The Mile High Club_, since my father owns it. But I was raised to be polite, so I say "I'm sure you left an impression."

Lizzie started to giggle in an over the top kind of way. I knew she tried to looks sexy, but she came out so over the top. I was doing the best I could not to laugh at her, but I did let some chuckles escape from me.

"If you two finished flirting with each other," Nina said bluntly, forcing Lizzie to look at her, "Could you please do your job professionally, and direct us to Mr. Mitchell's office." Nina had no humor in her words; she looked like a teacher scolding a student. No, she looked much more powerful than that, she looked like- I don't know… A Dominatrix…

Lizzie directs us to Mr. Mitchell's office, with fear in her eyes, and I don't blame her. Nina looked so damn angry and controlled; it seemed fitting to give her a whip or something. I was never really into that kind of shit. BDSM. But I do like some spanking; although the way Nina was acting- so gracefully dominant- I think I would defiantly let her tie me up if she ever asked.

As we walked towards Mr. Mitchell's office, I once again put my hand on the small of her back. Yet this time, she surged away from my touch. "Don't you fucking touch me." she whispered through clenched teeth with so much venom, I thought she might have hurt her tongue or something. Her words were so unexpected. Less than ten minutes ago, she couldn't seem to get her hands of me.

Grabbing both her elbows in both my hand, I forced her to look at me. "What's gotten into you?" I asked, utterly confused by turns of events.

"Why don't you ask the dumb blonde bimbo in reception?" she said and freed her arms from me.

I still didn't understand. "What are you talking about?"

"You're such a man-whore." She whispered. She turned her gaze around the room making sure no one could hear her, and then looked back to me. "You say in the car that I mean something to you. You kiss me like you care about me two minutes ago in the elevator, and than just start flirting with some random whore with ugly blonde hair?"

_What the fuck? She thinks I was flirting with Lizzie? How could she even think that a random girl could interest me?_

"You think I was flirting? Fuck babe…" I let out a little chuckle, since it was not something I thought she would say. But very unexpected and bizarre.

"You find this funny?" she asked irritated. And instantly, I stop laughing. "Was it her fake tits that left such a great impression on you at _The Mile High Club_?"

I remember saying to Lizzie that she left an impression, but she didn't. Fuck, I didn't even know who the hell she was. But I love the way it made Nina react, 'cause it's the first sign that I've possessed her the way she did me. But I don't like the way she's accusing me.

"I didn't stare at her tits." I said, regretting it a second latter. Thinking I could have said something better.

"Oh, would you like to back to the slut in reception? Check her tits before the meeting?"

She's starting to really annoy me. She's acting like she's trying to push me away, or pick up a fight. This is a side of her that I've never seen. An insecure side, which is very suppressing, since Nina probably the most powerful woman in the world. I would have never thought Nina could get jealous from a random girl. "You're acting like a jealous teenager." I told her, matching the words she said to me in the car. My words shocked her, and she just turned on her heels and walked away to Mr. Mitchell's office.

And that's how we got to this situation, sitting next to one another silent and uncomfortable, while Mr. Mitchell keeps jabbering as he signs all the contracts. This meeting was an hour in which Nina never glanced at my direction, and I was just trying to get rid of this annoying ache in my chest. As the meeting starts to wrap up, I try and find the spot where I've pissed her off. Was it me talking to Lizzie? This is bullshit! I wasn't doing anything wrong! Yet still, I managed to hurt Nina.

This woman drives me insane. I wish she would just tell me what she wants, and not expect me to know it by myself. 'cause frankly, I'm not sure what I want either.

"Mr. Grey," Mr. Mitchell says as he rises to his feet and letting his hand out for me so I could shake it, "It's always great doing business with you."

"Likewise." I say and stand up to shake his hand.

As I start gathering all the papers, Mr. Mitchell turns to Nina. "Why, Ms. Jones. If you ever get tired of GEH, know that you will always find a job here."

That makes me stand up straight. Thankfully, Nina shakes her head and answers "That's very kind, but GEH is my choice of place."

"Are you sure?" Mr. Mitchell keeps nudging.

And I have to stop this, the idea that Nina will be anywhere near his company. So before she gets the chance to refuse again, I say "I'm not letting go of Ms. Jones so easily." I hope she understood the double meaning of what I just said. Obviously, she is a brilliant business partner and my father and I won't let her just work for another company. But _I_ won't let go of _her_ just because of this little fight we just had an hour ago.

When I look over at her direction, I see her looking at me, with wide eyes and a little smile. _Yea, she understood the personal meaning of what I said._

As Mr. Mitchell walks us out to the elevator, I'm thankful that he did so, 'cause Lizzie the receptionist doesn't have the opportunity to _flirt_ with me. When Nina and I get in the elevator, we find three other people in, which means we won't be able to talk privately. So I wait till we get in the car to talk, but then just as we sit down in her Maybach Exelero my phone rings. And I see my mother's name on my phone screen.

"Hey mother." I say as Nina starts to drive back to GEH building.

"Teddy dear, how are you?" my mother asks.

"I'm fine, how are you?" I ask, and shift in my seat to get a better view of Nina.

"I'm great honey. I didn't mean to bother you…" she start to say, but I cut her off.

"You never bother me." I say, and I see a little smile on Nina's face for some reason.

"Oh, that's a nice to say. I was just wondering if you are coming to dinner tomorrow night."

"Sure, what time do you want me to be there?"

"Six, I was actually wondering if you know if Nina will be attending as well." My mother asks.

I freeze. Why on earth would Nina come? Did my mother somehow realize that Nina and I had a thing last Saturday after the gala? And if so, does my father know also?

"Why would she come?" I ask eyeing Nina very closely.

"Well I've invited her for dinner at the gala, and she said that she'll see if her schedule would allow it, but she didn't call me back. I thought since it's your first week working together, she was busy and forgot." My mom says.

Oh…

"Actually, I'm in the car with her," I say and Nina looks at me confused. "I'll put you on speaker so you could chat it through with her." I say, and put my mom on speaker.

"Hi Ana, How are you?" Nina asks confused.

"Hi Nina, I'm great. Just wondering if you're coming over for dinner tomorrow?" my mother asks and Nina's eyes widen.

"Oh my god, Ana. I forgot to call you back about it. Of course I'll come. What would you like me to bring?"

"Just bring yourself and that beautiful accent of yours." My mother says which makes Nina giggle.

"Well, it comes everywhere I go."

As Nina parks the car in GEH's garage, I take my mother off speaker and ask if she has planes for lunch, and if she doesn't- if she'd like me to take her for lunch. "Oh I'm sorry. I have a lunch meeting with a new author. Can I take a rain check?" she asks.

"Sure," I say and step out Nina's car. "I'll see you tomorrow." I tell my mother as Nina and I make our way to the elevator.

"See you tomorrow Teddy." She says and we hand up.

Nina and I step first in the elevator, and then four other employs make their way in. As I start thinking about the conversation me and Nina are going to have, the elevator doors open on the third floor to let in seven over employs. It's starting to get really crowded and tight in her, and in find myself standing right at the back of the elevator.

I think of the fact that we need to try and figure out what's going on between us. If we are going to start fucking, I need to set some new ground rules. Like that I will not share her with another man; I want her too much to share her with anyone else. All these thought of Nina and I together again, and having her all to myself is getting me hard.

Then the elevator opens again on the seventh floor, and three more people step in, causing everyone in the elevator to squeeze closer next to the other. And Nina steps with her back tightly in front my front- or in other words- with her ass right in front of my erection.

Once she feels my dick against her, she inhales and starts moving away, but before she does I put both my hand on her hips, keeping her in place. Nina's head moves around the elevator, making sure no one's watching us; but everyone seem to be too busy to notice us. Ever so slowly, Nina starts moving her ass and leans her head on my left shoulder.

The elevator opens on the eleventh floor and four people step out. Even though there is more room in here no, I don't let her ass leave my dick. My hands move up her hips to her shoulders, where I start ever so slowly to rub my thumbs against her shoulder blades. Nina lets out the softest moan, no one could hear it, but it did.

When the elevator opens on the fiftieth floor, all the people in the elevator go out, leaving us alone in the elevator. Once the doors close, I lift Nina in my arms and slam her back against the wall, making sure her legs are wrapped around my hips before kissing her like my life depends on it. We only have about a minute like this, before the elevator binges, announcing we arrived. Nina scrambles out of my arms, and I step back bringing as much distance between us both. Even after the doors open Nina looks at me without moving, trying to figure out what my next move will be.

"After you." I tell her, gesturing for her step out. As she does, I put my hand on the small of her back and we walk to her office.

"Gina, hold my calls please." Nina says as we walk in her office. She just manages to close the door before I lift her in my arms, and start kissing her again. With her legs wrapped around my waist, I move us to her couch. As she lies on the couch, I settle on top of her.

We grind our crotches against one another, though the movement doesn't give much relive, since we're couth wearing work slacks. I lean back on my knees, and start to undo her belt and the buttons on her trousers, but suddenly she puts her hands on mine, stopping my movement.

"What's wrong?" I ask, Confused.

"I have lunch soon, and I think we need to talk." She says breathlessly.

Even though I really want to get it on with her, I sit back on far corner of the couch, giving her as much personal space as I can. "I want to make some new ground rules." I say

"I thought you might." She answers, buttoning her pants and buckling her belt.

"I want us to fuck. Exclusively."

"What? Like…?" Nina seams confused. "Exclusive fuck buddies?" she asks.

I don't like the sound of that. I already had fuck buddies in my life, but I never had what I have with Nina. And I don't even know what it is I want with her- to fuck her? To date her? I don't know, but what I do know is that not to scare her away. So I just say "Yes, we'll fuck exclusively."

"I like the sound of that." Nina says, "But I don't want a boyfriend. I'm so embraced by how I reacted in Mr. Mitchell's office today; I need us to make this clear. We'll have sex, but we won't tell anyone, nor will we make the other jealous deliberately."

"I didn't try to make you jealous." I say.

"I know, and I'm sorry for how I reacted. Will you forgive me?" she asks, and leans closer to kiss my jaw.

"Of course." I say and grab her face with both my hand kiss her mouth.

We just kiss for a while, then lean back to look her. "Will you have dinner with me tonight, and then have hot wet sex with me?" I ask politely with the best British accent I can do.

She giggles a bit, then answers in a perfect American accent, "I'll think about it young man. When do you finish working today?"

"My last meeting ends at seven. I'm all yours after that." I answer as I move her onto my lap and kiss her again.

Suddenly, Nina's intercom buzzes beeps and the voice of her secretary, Gina, fills the room. "Ms. Jones, Mr. Cole is out here for your lunch meeting."

Slowly, Nina releases my lips and takes a deep breath. "I better go."

As I open her office door, I let her get out first and she walks to Gina's desk to a very tall man with dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"Ah Nina, it's been so long." he says, also with a British accent and takes her in his arms for a hug.

_Get your fucking hands off my girl_

After a few seconds, Nina leans away from him but keeps him in arms length. "Oh my god Henry! You cut your hair."

They start to walk - and I note that his hand is on her back- and they stop in front of the elevator. The Henry guy pushes the button when Nina looks over her shoulder to give me a little wink, and then they walk in the elevator car.

They seem like good friends, like they know each other very well, and then it hit me. When he leans over to whisper something in her ear and the way their bodies react the one another's touch is when I realize who that motherfucker Henry is.

It's her fucking Ex- fiancé.

* * *

_***Well the relationship between the two of our favorite business partners is getting interesting. I'd love to know what you think, so please send reviews.***_


	9. Chapter 9

"I have Mr. Grey out here to see you." Joanna, my secretary tells me through the office phone intercom. I lift my eyes from my computer with confusion.

What? My dad, the big CEO, is standing outside my office door waiting for me to let him in? Why wouldn't he just nock on the door or barge in? This is weird.

"Let him in." I tell her, and stand up to greet him as he walks in. He's holding his brief case, which usually means he just arrived to work or calling it a day. Both ideas seem far from reality, since it's just past noon on a Friday, there is no way he just came to work nor is he calling it a day.

"Theodore," my dad says as he sits on my office couch. Just by saying my full name, I know this is gonna be all business.

"Christian," I answer in the same tone.

His phone beeped, indicating he just got an Email. "Excuse me, just one second." My father says as he checks his phone. I look at the clock above my father on the wall; its 12:20, twenty minutes into Nina's lunch date with her ex fiancé. Pfft, not even half an hour ago my tongue was in her mouth and we decided to fuck exclusively and not deliberately make each other jealous- yea, that went well. What the hell are they on a date for? Are they getting back together? It can't be, she did mention last Sunday that he lives in London and that she doesn't do long distant relationships.

"So, sorry for barging in unannounced." My dad says as he puts his phone in the inner pocket of his jacket.

"It's fine. Something happened?" I ask, still confused why he's here.

"Oh before I forget, do you have plans for lunch today?" he asks.

_Except of thinking about Nina and her ex?_

"No." I say tiredly, and rub my eyes with the heels of my hands.

"Well, you can join me for lunch with Eliot. We're going to 'CACTUS'."

Oh yes! I can defiantly eat their 'Tacos Camarones' right now!

"Yea, I'm in." I say and get up to get my jacket. When I look back at my father, I see he still hasn't got up, but set his briefcase on the coffee table. "Are we going?" I ask him, realizing how hungry I am.

"Welch phoned me a few minutes ago." He says casually, "Why exactly would you need Nina's background check?"

Oh fuck.

I look at my dad completely dumbstruck. I sit down slowly on the arm chair, and try to find a reasonable answer. When I can't think of any good enough answer, I decide tell the truth. Or at least part of the truth. "We do a background check on all our employees. She is a GEH employee- therefore I asked Welch for a background check." This was maybe just 1% of the reason for calling Welch for her background.

"She's been working for the company for over a year, why would you just now decide to call Welch for her background?" my father asks suspiciously.

Shit. How do I answer that without giving anything away?

"Well," I say slowly, "she wasn't working for me last year, now she is. So that's why I need it." I say very matter of factly. As if it's obvious.

"Nina works for me Theodore." My father says smoothly.

"Technically," I say with a smile, "She does work for me. I'm the COO; she doesn't even have a title. So yes, she does work for me." My answer seems to amuse my father- I see he's trying to fight a smile. He looks so in control with his smug smile and he sits comfortably on my couch in my office like he's the king of the world. This is one of the most annoying things about him- always in control. That's when I realize that Welch must have called him right after our phone call. "Why did Welch call you anyway?"

"Because," my father's smile widen, "technically, Welch works for me." he leans forward to the coffee table to open his briefcase. "And, as you said, we do background checks _before _we heir." He pulls out a whit envelope, and puts it between us on the table.

I stare at the envelope, knowing what's inside it, yet still not sure.

"Is that her background check?"

"Yes," my dad says and leans back on the couch, propping his ankle over his knee. "I don't know what you hope to find there, but there's not much Welch could find to begin with."

"It's just basic information. I don't expect him to find out what's her favorite movie." I say, not mentioning that I already know that her favorite movie is Kill Bill- a badass movie for my badass girl.

"Yea, well Welch couldn't find a lot of even the basic information. Either it was nonexistent or protected by court." He says, then stands up and starts walking to the door. "You can read it when we get back from lunch. There isn't anything too exiting there."

When we get to the elevator, I see Gina- Nina's secretary- walk out the elevator car holding a paper bag that contained her lunch. "Miss Kyle, could you call me the moment Ms. Jones gets back?" I ask her.

"Sure Mr. Grey," Gina says, "would you like me to tell her that you're looking for her?"

"No, just call me." I say just as the elevator doors close.

Throughout lunch, all my thoughts were with that envelope sitting on the coffee table in my office. In that envelope, I will find some basic information about Nina, which she would have never given me. I would finally know who is her asshole of a father is, and how she ended up in the US. I am especially nervous to read the relationship status part of the background check. We include that section when we check our future employees to see if there settled and if there serious.

If I am going to have to fight for Nina, any information about her would help me- since there is a chance I am competing against her ex. As I think of her ex, I try to find resemblance between the two of us- to maybe see if Nina has a type she goes after. We are both tall, and he seems to work out just like me, but that's where our resemblance seems to end. He has brown eyes and hair, and was dressed casual in a burgundy and heather Varsity Jacket, blue jeans and clack converse sneakers. My biggest insecurity is the fact that he seems her age, and I know that women usually prefer their men to be the same age as them if not older. That Henry guy is so much ahead of me in the game (if he is playing at all).

"Is something wrong with your Tacos?" The waitress asks me, noting my barley eaten my lunch.

I lift my head to see the waitress standing next to me. She has beautiful chocolate skin, honey colored eyes and light ash brown hair pulled back in a half ponytail. She stands in a flirty pose and bats her eyelashes at me. She has an exotic look to her, and she is beautiful, but I am in no mood to flirt when all I can think about is Nina.

"No, it's great." I say, dismissing her. When I look over at my uncle and father, they look at me surprised and confused. It's probably the first time I haven't flirted with a beautiful woman who is willingly flirting with me. I look back at the waitress, who still has a flirty smile "But we could all use another round of the Hibiscus Mango Sour cocktail." I tell her and give my empty glass.

"I think your son is broken," Eliot tells my dad once the waitress leaves our table. "I never thought I'd see the day he'd turn down a beautiful woman."

"Whatever," I say and quickly take a bit of my Tacos, "I need to get back to the office so eat-up."

* * *

As I get back to the office around half past one, I go straight to Gina's desk outside of Nina's office, pissed off that she forgot to call me. "Is she in there?" I ask Gina, and walk toward Nina's office door.

"Actually, she's still on her lunch." Gina says apologetically. "I'll call you the minute she gets back."

Walking to my office, I can't stop being irritated that her lunch date with her ex is taking over an hour and a half. Joanna is sitting at her desk when I pass her, and she stands up to greet me but I barely notice her before storming into my office and slamming the door behind me.

Sitting behind my desk, I go through my schedule trying to see if I have another meeting today with Nina, which I don't. I don't even know if she has another meeting today, and if she even needs to come back to the office. What if she planned on not coming back after lunch, and starting her weekend early? What if she planned spending the rest of the day with her ex? She never did agree to have dinner with me today, what if she was having lunch with Henry just to see if the magic is still there between them, and see if lunch develops to dinner?

Just as I pick up me office phone to call Gina, to see if Nina is even planning on coming back to work today, something catches my attention at the corner of my eye. The white envelope that contains Nina's background check is still sitting on the coffee table. I completely forgot about it. I quickly put the phone down and make my way to the coffee table. Sitting on the couch, I slowly open the envelope, and read what it contains.

**Serena (Nina) Elise Jones**

**DOB: **March 27, 2004, London, England

**Address: **99 Union St. UNIT 1801, Seattle, WA 98101

**Mobile Number: **3609543210

**Social Number: **987-65-4321

**Banking Details: **NatWest Bank 214 High Holborn, London. Account No.- none found.

**GPA: **5.3

**Education: ***South Lake High School *Albers School of Business and Economics- Seattle University

**SAT Score: ** 2300

**Employment: **'Davis and Collins INC.'

**Father: **Information protected by court

**Mother: **Emilia Claire Jones DOB February 7, 1980 Deceased June 19, 2017

**Political Affiliations: **None Found

**Religious Affiliations: **None Found

**Sexual Orientation: **Straight

**Relationships: ***2020-2023 Jack Russell DOB October 30, 2002 Deceased July 11, 2023 *2027-2035 Henry Cole DOB January 25, 2004

**Arrests: **December 31, 2022 'Underage Possession of Alcohol'

I reread the paper four more times, think of everything I just read, and then read it again one more time, looking for hidden information I might didn't see. This background check doesn't really answer any of my questions, yet gives me more than I could have imagined.

I still don't know who her shithead of a father is, because the fucking court is protecting that information. Does Nina even know who he is? Or are they protecting him from his own daughter too? And I still don't know how she ended up in the US.

Yet I got a lot of information too. I found out she has a middle name- Elise, and that her mother died when she was only 13. She was arrested at the age of 18 for drinking underage, which makes me smile as I start to imagine Nina as a teenager. Just like me she studied Business Economics, but defiantly not like me, she got 5.3 at her GPA and 2300 at her SAT- she is practically a genius.

I already knew she and this Henry Cole guy were together for eight years, but never heard about Jack Russell. I don't know if his death at 2023 was the cause for their breakup or if it's just a tragic coincident. As I read the paper one more time, I come across something I've overlooked before. Before working for GEH, she was working for Davis and Collins INC. Also known as GEH's biggest rival in the US.

What the hell is that spouse to mean? Is she some kind of company spy for DAC INC.? How come my father didn't find this information fishy? People don't just change their loyalty between two big companies so easily. With the idea of her playing along with GEH while really working for DAC my brain goes a bit unreasonable. I start thinking that she was playing along with me all this time, maybe trying to make her ex jealous. While I think of other crazy ideas, my office phone rings and cuts my train of thoughts.

"Grey." I snap at whoever is at the other side of the phone.

"Mr. Grey, its Miss Kyle. I just called to let you know that Ms. Jones is back at her office." Gina tells me at the other side of the phone.

"Good. I'll be there any second." I tell her and get up off my chair.

"Actually, she did say…." Gina starts to say, but before she can finish I hang up and walk out of the office.

"I'll be at Ms. Jones office if anyone needs me." I tell Joanna my secretary. And storm over to Nina's office at the other side of the floor. As I walk, my blood starts boiling from anger, and I start thinking of different ways to snap at her and tell her that I know her game and that she's playing with me and my company.

As I get to Nina's office and grab the door handle, Gina stops me quickly from opening it. "Mr. Grey, Ms. Jones asked not to be disturbed by anyone."

For a moment I think that maybe Henry is there with her, and my heart stops. So without even thinking I just walk in her office and close the door behind me before Gina could make her move trying to stop me. I don't see her anywhere in her office, but I hear her sigh from her office washroom.

Once I'm outside her washroom and I look at her, my heart sinks in my chest at the sight of my eyes. Any thought of shouting, snapping or cursing at her fly out the window when I stand shocked seeing what she's doing.

Nina is standing in front of the mirror that's above the sink, and she's crying. Crying her eyes out. Not the kind of cry when it's just tiers, but the kind of cry that attacks you out of nowhere and you can't seem to control. She doesn't seem to notice me, and I don't seem to find any words to say.

I feel stupid for thinking Nina told her secretary not to let anyone in because she's with Henry. She asked to keep everyone out so no one would see her cry. I try to find any reason for her to cry like this in the middle of a workday, and the only reason I found is Henry. I saw her face when she left with him, she was glowing and happy. Now when I look at her, she looks broken and sad.

What the fuck did he do to her?

"Nina?" I say quietly, not wanting to startle her. Though I still do.

She looks up at me surprised, and quickly wipes her tiers away. "Ted," she sniffs, "Oh, you're probably here for a copy of the contract with Mr. Mitchell." She says and walks past me into her office.

I just look at her as she looks for a contract, and see that her tiers just keep falling down her cheeks. Her mascara is smudged all over, and all I want to do is hug her, and kiss her pain away. "Why are you crying?" I ask and walk over to her.

"Oh I'm not crying," she says with a shaky laugh, "I have something in my eye."

I smile at her answer, because it doesn't sound even half percent of truth. "You have something in both your eyes and a scratchy throat?" I tease her and slowly walk closer to her.

That makes her break down and cry out and she starts sobbing openly, with those hiccup things you do when you cry so herd. Immediately I make my way in front of her and wrap her in my arms tightly. As she cries into my chest my heart breaks a little. What the hell did that ass hole do?

"Is it Henry that made you cry? What did he do? Do you want me to kick his ass?" I ask and she starts to laugh. I smile, more than happy that I made her laugh somehow and kiss the top of her head. She leans back to look me straight in the eyes; her eyes look all glassy and glazed with her tiers, they look like green diamonds. Her lips look so kissable, all puffy and soft looking and I do all I can trying not to kiss her. I really don't think that me kissing her will help her right now, I can see that at this moment, she needs a friend. "What's wrong?" I whisper, as I caress her cheek with the back of my hand.

She looks down at the little distant between us, and takes a deep shaky breath. Then she looks back up at me and without any trace of humor says "I really hate men."

My hand friezes against her cheek and I look at her dumbstruck. Well I defiantly didn't think she was going to say that. "Behalf of all us men out there, I would like to say sorry?" I ask, because I really don't know what to say.

My answer was obviously not the right one, because she pulls me hand away from her face and walks away from my embrace. "I should just become a lesbian or something." She murmurs.

As much as the idea of her with another woman sounds hot, I can see she's not thinking straight (huh 'that's what she said, right?'). "What happened?" I ask firmly, making sure she can hear that I'm serious.

She looks at me for a bit, with her big green eyes that are starting to get tiered up again. "Eight years," she whispers, sounding worn out. "I've been with that man for eight years. Five of those years we were engaged. I thought we're going to be together forever. I thought I knew him. Turns out he and all men alive are liars, and stupid and I hate the whole lot of them." For a moment, I think He came over to tell her he was Gay or something. I mean, what's with all the 'I thought I knew him'.

"I don't understand Nina." I say quietly, "What happened on your lunch?"

"All the years we were together, he made it clear that he wants to live and raise his family in England. Now he just walks back into my life, after three years that we've been apart, to tell me he's moving to New York? You know how many years I've been trying to convince him to move over here?" she asks me, as if I have the answer.

I am completely shocked. Her ex fiancé in moving to the US?

"What does that mean? Are you two getting back together?" I ask, trying to find out if she's breaking off our agreement before we even started.

She looks at me with wide eyes. "What?" she asks confused. "No" she says too quickly. "I mean, he did say stuff about…" she trails off, and shakes her head.

She was about to say something, and I have to know what it is. "What did he say?" I urge her to go on. When she doesn't I snap and bark out "What did he say?"

Nina jumps back startled, and I instantly regret for snapping. But before I get to apologies, she answers me. "He wanted us to try again."

I look her in the eye, and clench my jaw. "Try what?" I ask stupidly.

Nina looks down at her feet and bites her bottom lip. "He wants us to try and be together again."

The way she looks right now, so ashamed and guilty, makes me believe she already agreed to get back with him. "And you said yes." I don't ask, I just say.

"No!" she says quickly, she looks discussed with the idea. "No! How could you even think that?"

"Well, you look so upset and sad…" I say defensively.

"Yea I'm upset!" she almost shouts, "Henry said at lunch all the stuff I wanted to hear from him for eight years. That I'm more important than his job. That our relationship comes before everything else. But he said it three years too late, and I don't feel the same way." Her pupils begin to dilate and I see she is getting really angry. She looks as angry as she was when I almost ran over her. "I guess man-sluts who were never in love like you, don't know how empty you can feel when you relies you are alone. I thought Henry is the one who would make me happy, but he's not."

Her words crush me. Not because she called me a man-slut, but because seeing her looking so confused and even though she's angry she looks vulnerable. All the thing she said about feeling empty and alone makes me heart ache. I realize that I would do anything just to make sure she doesn't feel this way again.

"You're not alone," I whisper, "I'm right here."

In an instant, all the anger and tense in her body disappears. Her mouth falls open and eyebrows shoot up. I don't wait another second; I just wrap my arms around her and claim her mouth. She opens up for me, and I slip my tongue in her mouth and she moans. I kiss her slowly and gently, trying to make all her pain go away just with my kiss. She wraps her arms around my waist and softly bites my bottom lip- which makes me growl.

I hold the back of her neck, and pull her away from my lips. "Do you have any more meetings today?" I ask her and slowly move my hands to rest on her solders.

"No." she whispers and starts to kiss the corner of my jaw.

"Well, call it a day and go home." I say and tilt my head giving her lips more accesses to my neck. "Have a bath, relax or something." I say and moan the moment I feel her tongue on me.

"What about dinner?" she asks with her lips still against my neck. "Should I eat all alone in my small cold apartment?"

"Baby, if it was up to me, you would never be alone. If it was up to me, we would spend every minute of the day together." I say, and surprised how much more I want from her besides just physically being near her. "Do you want me to come and worm you up with dinner tonight at your small cold apartment? I can bring your favorite burger."

Her lips pull away from my neck and she looks me in the eye. She looks so beautiful and happy, nothing like the woman I saw when I walked in this office ten minutes ago. "No," she says, and my chest aches again when she refuses to have dinner with me again. "I'll cook for us. Do you like macaroni and cheese?"

I laugh, both from relief that she didn't say no for us having dinner and for her choice of food. "That's my dad's favorite dish. We got to eat a lot of that growing up, so of course I love it."

Nina walks to her washroom and removes the smudged mascara off her face. While cleaning her face, she says something about her Mac and cheese being the best I'll ever eat, because she puts crushed crisps on top of it to make it crunchier. I smile and say "Crisps? Is that English for potato chips?"

She walks back into her office and on the way playfully smacks my arm. "Don't be a bully…" she says and grabs her hand bag.

As we walk out her office together, Gina looks up at us and smiles. "I'm going home Gina. If anybody needs me, give them my mobile number." Nina says with a smile, which makes Gina look a bit confused. I don't know what Nina looked like when Gina saw her after lunch, but I can see by the way Gina is smiling at me, that it's not anywhere near the way she looks like now.

When we get to the elevator Banks and I press the down button to call one up, Nina steps close to me but does not touch me. "I'll text you my address." She whispers.

"Great," I say, not telling her that I already know where she lives. "I'll be there around 19:30, right after my last meeting." When I look at her, I see she's looking at me with her bottom lip between her teeth and she's smiling at me flirtingly. "Don't look at me like that. I want to kiss you so bad." I whisper I move as close as I can to her without touching her. Then the elevator arrives.

"Well, hopefully, you will do that tonight, and more." She says and walks into the empty car. Just before the doors close, she blows me a little kiss which I return with a wink. And then she's gone. It seems like I've been here before not even two hours ago. When she was going with her ex fiancé to lunch. Two hours ago, I was feeling insecure and angry with Nina, thinking she might be going back to her ex. In two hours, not only have I learned so much about her, but I've realized that I care for her. Enough to know that whatever we two have, being only exclusive fuck buddies won't be might not be enough for me.

* * *

_*** I hope you liked the chapter. I did really want to do Nina's background check for a while. All the information that was new to all of us like Jack Russell and her arrest will be explained. Also the identity of her dad will come out. Please send reviews, I love reading them. * **_


End file.
